A New Found Power 2
by The Reaping KNight
Summary: What if Ichigo had the power to control all the Zanpakuto? This is a BRANCH series of Shark Spartan's "A New Found Power" This was his original idea. Go read his fanfic to get caught up on where this story will begin. It will start at Chapter 14 on. This is my first story. It will be Rated M because of future chapters and language. Ichigo/All Zanpakuto "harem" (Bleach A.U) (hiatus)
1. Intro

_**Hey guys Reaping KNight here with my first fanfiction. So a while back I had come across Shark Spartan's fanfic of Bleach where Ichigo basically get a zanpakuto harem which he titled it "A New Found Power." Needless to say, I really enjoyed his fanfiction and I have waited for him to update his fanfiction which unfortunately he hasn't since 2015 and I refuse to let it stop the way it did. So I will take the liberty of continuing his amazing story from where he left off here on out. I will be making some kind of major changes to this story though. First, I will be adding the remaining female zanpakuto spirits to his harem including Haineko, Tobiume, Zabimaru, and way later on Sokyoku as well as some others. Second, I will add the male zanpakuto to his harem but only as either his new friends or I will make them as his really cool bodyguards or something along those lines. Third, I will be changing some of the official appearances of some the zanpakuto. (Minazuki and Ashisogi Jizo just to name a couple) Lastly, I will not be adding any**_ **non** _ **-zanpakuto characters to the main harem in this story. As this is my first fanfiction I would greatly appreciate your reviews to make my writing better. I apologize in advance for my inexperienced writing skills which will probably make the descriptions and fight scenes not that good, but I will try my best to make this as well as I can. thank you for your support and I will see you on the 14th(what would be the next chapter of his story)/1st (my first chapter of writing this) chapter of the branch version of New Found Power my way. Hope you enjoy,**_ ** _Reaping KNight signing off for now, and I'll see you, in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!_**


	2. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Hey, what is up my Cryptic Knights, The Reaping KNight here with the "first" installment of A New Found Power 2. Ok, before I start I have some news. I am well aware that Shark Spartan has uploaded chapter 14 of his version of A New Found Power. So that being said, I will be changing how I write this series. Instead of making it a continued version of his I will be writing it as branch series that started from chapter 14 on. With that being said, please enjoy this chapter of A New Found Power 2.

(Ichigo's Inner World)

Ichigo woke up to find that he was in his inner world. He blinked to focus his vision around him to find out that his inner world was completely different than the last time he entered his inner world. For starters, he could sense that his inner world was a lot bigger. When he turned around him was shocked to see that each of his new zanpakuto had their own spacious area that could be clearly told apart.

Suzumebachi's area was a large rounded house that was fully painted with black and yellow stripes that looked a lot like a giant version of a hornet's nest. Ichigo let a small smirk come onto his face as he stared at her home because he thought it was cute that she would live in the odd shaped house like this. Katen and Kyokotsu's area was a large area with silver grass that also has white ominous mist that floated slightly above the grass. There was a gray house that had a slight purple tint that was shaped liked a traditional Japanese mansion, on the top was a golden bone skull on the top of the building that resembled both Kyokotsu's bone eye patch and Katen's bone headdress. Ichigo stared at the house and he got a slight chill down his spine as he found that the house that was oddly befitting the twin zanpakuto spirit. Shirayuki's area was a large frozen pond with a single white hoar frosted tree with the frost extending all the way to the entire trunk of the tree off to one side. Ichigo stared at the scene and thought the scene was extraordinary beautiful with its pure white scene that gave him a strong feeling of serenity. He continued to stare dazed at the scene before him until he heard someone call his name.

He turned around to see Zangetsu and Hollow. "Hey King, I saw the fight and I got to say I'm surprised you're still alive. You totally got your ass handed to ya. That chick nearly killed ya out there, If it wasn't for the other zanpakuto you'd be dead right now" Hollow said in a serious tone but kept his signature smirk on his face.

Ichigo was about to retort but Zangetsu said,"Ichigo," Zangetsu said to get his attention, once Ichigo looked over at Zangetsu he continued, "I know you have a lot of questions so I'll try to answer them as fast as I can because the other zanpakuto are outside treating to your more serious wounds. First, your inner world expanded each time you acquired another zanpakuto, and it will continue to expand as you continue to acquire more zanpakuto." It was at this time that Ichigo realized that this was the first time in his inner world since he had received the other zanpakuto. "Second, each time you acquire a new zanpakuto your reiatsu is changed to help your new zanpakuto get used to your boundless amounts of spirit energy. This is what caused your minor appearance changes from before. Next, each area that a zanpakuto creates helps control their power and lets you borrow their power if you want to. There's more I want to tell you but that will have to wait for now. The last thing you need know for now is that you should be careful and not let your spirit energy get out of hand. I cannot tell you why right now, but you will find out. You should be returning to the others in the Soul Society now" With that Zangetsu turned and started to walk away. **_"See ya around King, just remember what'll happen if you become too weak."_** said Hollow before he turned away and flash stepped to catch up with Zangetsu.

(Soul Society)

Meanwhile, while Zangetsu and Ichigo were speaking, Suzumebachi, Katen, Kyokotsu, and Shirayuki were outside trying to heal Ichigo's wounds. They had managed to patch up all of his more serious wounds and stop all the bleeding except for the final strike Sokyoku inflicted on his body and left a large cut from his right shoulder to the middle of his chest. She has infused her own spirit energy in the would be killing blow before they sealed her inside Ichigo.

"Hey, are you sure he's going to be ok now? That cut looks pretty bad." Suzumebachi asked with worry clearly evident in her voice.

"Yes, I was able to close up his other wounds as well as stop the bleeding on the cut, but the only way for the wound to completely close up is to have Sokyoku's spirit energy that is surrounding the wound, pull the wound closed, and I doubt she will be willing to do so." Katen said with a tired expression on her face from having to use so much of her spirit energy to heal him.

Then, they felt Sokyoku's spirit energy and looked at the source which was Ichigo's wound which was slowly closing until the wound completely closed without even a scar. The Zanpakuto at each other shocked at what they had just witnessed. Why would Sokyoku help Ichigo when she had been just trying to kill him. But they pushed it out of their minds as they saw that Ichigo had started to stir.

"So I see that you have healed Ichigo, why?" asked Zangetsu a shadowy figure that was covered in shadows.

"I only saved him because if he dies so do I." Sokyoku said as she stepped into the light. After she was forcefully entered into Ichigo's spirit world her appearance has changed. She went from an executioner look with her hood that only showed her red eyes to a girl with long orange-red like hair (like fire) which she let flow freely down to her back. She had the same deep blood red eyes that would scare anyone she met. She wore a long, black sleeve unzipped jacket with a firey looking T-shirt underneath and a matching pair of jeans with little tears here and there.

"Is that really all? I have a feeling that there is another reason you're not telling me" Zangetsu replied with a small smile on his face already knowing why she helped him. Sokyoku turned her head to hide the small blush on her face. In truth, once she entered Ichigo's inner world, she realized that he wasn't that bad a guy and that he wasn't forcing the zanpakuto to do any of it, but she didn't want him to know that so she kept it to herself.

"Well, whatever the case, one day Ichigo will be strong enough to be able to wield you, but for now if you feel like helping him now only use a small portion of your power because if you do you'll kill Ichigo along with the rest of us, including yourself."

"Why would I want to help that guy?" Sokyoku huffed irritably as she was still trying to keep up the appearance that she hated Ichigo even though she was beginning to like him, having seen all of his past, she felt bad for him and what he had gone through.

"Well, I must go now. I have a feeling that Ichigo may be in trouble. You can come out and watch if you like or stay here. Though I suggest you created your area in Ichigo's inner world. It may do you some good, but If you do make your area stay away from Shirayuki's, I'm afraid you melt her entire area if you do. If you don't want Ichigo to find out, I'll explain to the others and try to keep Ichigo out of his spirit" Zangetsu explained before he flashed stepped away.

(Soul Society)

Once he had completely awakened, they all jumped on him and gave him a bone-crushing hug. (Suzumebachi in her regular human form) "H-hey, s-s-stop I can't breathe!" said Ichigo as he was trying to escape their grips.

Once they released him, they all sat around him until he recovered and stood up and started, "Alright, now that I've recovered we should try to help the other zanpakuto get free from Muramasa's mind control,"

Then all of a sudden, he was cut off by the stealth force with Captain Soi Fong, and Captain Kyouraku with his lieutenant Nanao. When they noticed Ichigo they ran up to him until they saw their manifested zanpakuto standing right behind him. Thinking their zanpakuto were still under Muramasa control they drew their blades and charged in to attack.

Seeing this Ichigo stepped in front of them and yelled, "WAIT! They're not under Muramasa's control anymore" Captain Soi Fong and Kyouraku stopped their attack but they did not put their swords away and kept eye contact with their zanpakuto.

"Explain, Ichigo Kurosaki, if they aren't under Muramasa's control how and why are they still here?" Soi Fong asked and Shunsui nodded in agreement.

"Well, u-umm, you see." Ichigo stuttered as he was trying to pick his words carefully because if he didn't he could be fighting two captain level soul reapers. Seeing his troubled face, Suzumebachi, Katen, and Kyokotsu stepped up and decided to explain the situation for them.

"Well, if you must know we decided to leave you and make Ichigo out new master." Suzumebachi started. "We left you because for our own different reasons, but the reason why we made Ichigo our master should be similar. His reiatsu is much much bigger than yours and he is a kind man who actually cares about us as a person and not just some weapon you can use whenever you want. I'll let the other tell you their own reasons. For me and Kyokotsu we left because you are a lazy drunk." Katen said with venom evident in her voice. "As for me I left you because you're so uptight, you never relax and take a break." Suzumebachi said then reverted into her speed for and landed on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Oh, and if you wanna fight Ichigo over us, that's fine but you won't be able to use any of our abilities and Ichigo can since we control your zanpakuto powers."Suzumebachi stated. The two captains were shocked to see that their own zanpakuto would not return to them even have been freed from Muramasa's mind control. Shunsui sighed then sheathed his swords and signed that he would not fight them. Soi Fong however, was furious at the fact that her zanpakuto would not return to her and the fact that Ichigo has her zanpakuto she flash stepped to attack Ichigo but thanks to Suzumebachi she was able to stop her attack. Kyokotsu then charged at Soi Fong and manifested her blade and stopped right before Soi Fong's throat. Soi Fong knew she had lost and sheathed her blade.

Ichigo then said "Call a meeting for all the captain level soul reapers and get them here as soon a possible. We need to explain to the other soul reapers what he'll meet in the Squad 4 barracks" He looked at the two captains who nodded and left to go do so. Ichigo flash stepped to the Squad 3 barracks to get the rest of his wounds healed.

And that's it for chapter 14. I hope you guys liked it. I am open to reviews and suggestions for later chapters. Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome. From the next chapter on Suzumebachi will be referred to as Suzu for short. NEXT CHAPTER: The Soul Reapers gather and explanations happen, as well as a 3 new zanpakuto additions to the "harem". I will try to go in order from how the show went so you can try to figure it out if want. I will not be having Muramasa take control of Zangetsu because the other Zanpakuto will have already been used to so so they can prevent it from happening again. Reaping KNight signing off for now, and I'll see you, in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 15

**Hey, what is up my Cryptic Knights, The Reaping KNight here with the next chapter of A New Found Power 2. First things first I do not own Bleach. If I did things would have been very different and it would still be going. Second, if you don't like it then don't read it, and unconstructive criticism will be ignored. It's that simple. Thirdly... HOLY SNAP GUYS, CALM DOWN. I know that this is his idea, but the thing is, he NEVER updated his story since December 2015. I mean come on guys, he didn't update for 2 YEARS. I get that he could have been busy and not write a full chapter, but he at least could've updated a small informational chapter saying that this story was still going but can't because right now because he's busy or SOMETHING. Literally, ANYTHING would have been reassuring that this story. I intentionally waited until 2017 to make this story BECAUSE he wasn't updating his. BUT NOW? HE JUST SO HAPPENS TO STARTS UPDATING IT AGAIN FOR THE FIRST TIME IN 2 YEARS RIGHT WHEN I SAY I WAS GOING TO CONTINUE IT. COINCIDENCE? I DON'T THINK SO. Lastly, I will be trying to update at least once every couple months, and as soon as possible. But, I have other more important responsibilities before writing this story. *sighs* Alright, now with all that off my chest, I can get the ball rolling for this chapter. SO I hope you enjoy this chapter of A New Found Power 2.**

(Seireitei)

Renji had just received the Hell Butterfly to go to the Squad 4 Barracks because of Ichigo. He was on his way to the barracks when he heard someone call his name. He stopped to look and saw one of the rogue zanpakuto looking right at him. The zanpakuto was a woman who had green fur-like "clothes" that covered most of her body, but left little to the imagination. Her hair was ankle-length and was a faded, mallow color with black markings on her bangs, as well as emerald green eyes. She had a long pitch black chain wrapped around her waist that connected to the neck of a young boy, who wore a white and yellow robe which only covered his chest half way down leaving his stomach exposed with matching colored shorts. He has blue eyes, short bright red hair, and triangular white ears. What stood out the most, however, was the fact that he had a long white snake tail coming out of his lower back. He decided to let the zanpakuto go for now because he needed to get to the Squad 4 barracks to meet up with the other Soul Reapers and Ichigo and started to flash step away. But the rogue zanpakuto had other plans. They quickly flashed stepped in front of him and the woman round-house kicked him in the stomach and knocked him onto the ground.

The woman then said "C'mon Renji, is that really the best you can do?" Renji's got up and glared at them. "Who are you and how do you know my name? Who's zanpakuto are you?" Renji asked.

The boy slithered up and said in an annoyed tone, "Hey, Monkey, he's asking who we are like he's never seen us before." "Snake, calm down, it's not our fault he's an idiot." said Monkey.

"Wait just a minute, I've never seen you before, but you're acting like I'm supposed to know who you two are." Renji inquired with blurry vision as he winced slightly in pain.

Monkey sighed and said, "Come on Renji, don't you recognize us after we've been together for so long?" Now that Renji finally got back his bearings and his vision returned to focus, he realized in shock it was Zabimaru. "So, do you remember us now Renji?" Monkey said with a smirk on her face while Snake hid a smile behind his sleeve at the look of total shock and bewilderment on Renji's face.

"What! Did you expect me to recognize you? The last time I saw you, you were a white baboon with a white snake for a tail." Renji asked in surprise.

"Well now Renji, do you realize just how much you relied on us?" Monkey said coldly as she ignored his question.

"I was relying on you?" Renji asked with a hint of shock on his face.

"That's correct, isn't that right Snake?" Monkey asked and turned around to see Snake playing with the passing butterflies and letting them land on his sleeve. "What the hell are you doing?!" Monkey yelled. "Woah, this one has got a cool wing pattern," Snake started as a unique butterfly landed on his sleeve. "Listen to me when I'm talking!" Monkey growled as she punched him in the back of the head making the butterfly flutter away. "Ouch, what the hell monkey, why'd you hit me?! " Snake yelled back angrily.

The two continued to yell at each other with Renji just watching before saying, "Uh, if you two are just going to fight each other, could we deal with this later, because I really don't have time for this right now."

Monkey and Snake both stop and glanced over at Renji and said in unison, "What's that What did you say, Renji?" They stopped and turned to Renji. "You must have the wrong idea here Renji, we're not leaving." Monkey started. "I might as well be straight with you, and neither are you the only reason we came here was to find you, then eliminate you." Snake finished. They then put one of their arms out towards each other and a wild red light started to appear going upward like flames and Materialized into Zabimaru in its shikai form

"Wait just a moment. What is your reason, why do we have to fight?" Renji inquired.

"We both heard a voice," Snake began. "Yes, a voice that told us to follow our instincts" Monkey finished.

"What, instinct?" Renji asked. "Yes, and we will fight." Snake said. "And we will fight because that is our natural instinct." Monkey said before Snake grabbed the sword and charged at Renji.

(Meanwhile, elsewhere in the Seireitei)

Ichigo was on his way to the Squad 4 barracks himself when he outmatched by a man who was obviously not a Soul Reaper. The zanpakuto, who were currently in Ichigo's inner world to rest up after the fight with Sokyoku. "Be careful Ichigo, that's Muramasa, he's the one who released us from our previous masters, then put us under a mind control." Katen said from Ichigo's mind with a defensive tone in her voice.

Ichigo mentally acknowledged this fact, with a thanks to Katen, then drawing Zangetsu. "So you're Muramasa. Why do you free the zanpakuto, telling them they should have free will and they should follow their instincts and be released from their masters only to put them under your mind control." said Ichigo in an angry tone.

Muramasa just raised his hand and paralyzed Ichigo making him fall to the ground and he dropped Zangetsu."Yes, I am Muramasa, and you must be Ichigo Kurosaki. I've heard a lot about you and your power, and I've got to say, It's more impressive than I ever could've imagined. Needless to say, you won't need it anymore. Now hear my voice, follow your instincts and release your soul from this body'" Muramasa said before lifted he lifted Ichigo in the air and pinned him against a pillar and a circle of black reiatsu that released a powerful red mist. "Discard your fear, look ahead, go forth and do not stop. Turn back and you will age, hesitate and you will die," he continued stuck his hand into Ichigo's abdomen as Ichigo started to scream in pain. "Come now, I now your name, ZANGETSU! " Muramasa continued. He tried to pull his hand out with Zangetsu, but stopped when he couldn't, "What's this? Impossible! How can this be?"

"We won't let you take him away!" The other Zanpakuto inside of Ichigo yelled as the blocked Muramasa from taking Zangetsu from Ichigo. The other zanpakuto then released their spirit energy outward to force Muramasa out. The force sent Muramasa crashing into a pillar, parallel from the one Ichigo was pinned to a moment ago and released Ichigo from the paralysis.

Muramasa spoke to Ichigo and the zanpakuto, "How... is this possible A soul reaper that can forcibly wield multiple zanpakuto is unheard of, and as to be so close that I can't tell the difference between their spirit energy even now."

The zanpakuto, having finally recovered all the strength back, materialized in their human forms along with Zangetsu, began to speak to Muramasa, "You seem to have the wrong idea about us Muramasa. You see, Ichigo's spirit energy was so strong and immense, that after we came in contact with him, and then fought against that strong spirit energy, your mind control that you used by planting some of your own spirit energy inside us, was blown away. We willingly decided to let Ichigo become our new master because we approved of him." Shirayuki stated.

"But why? Why, even after you were freed from my mind control, did you decide to join him instead of continuing to be free and without a soul reaper master? What could this substitute have done to earn your approval and is worth giving your freedom away?" Muramasa cut in wanting an explanation.

"Ichigo's energy is strong, but at the same time warm, gentle, and caring." Suzu answered. "You don't seem to understand that even though Ichigo is our new master, we are still free. He treats us like we're actual humans, and not just some weapons to be used and controlled whenever someone feels like it," Katen continued. "He appreciates and respects us, and he genuinely feels is honored that we chose him to be our master." Katen finished a little short on breathe.

Muramasa eyes started to cry blood before saying, "I see, so that's why you chose him. I will let you go for now, but the next time we meet, things will be different." He then wiped the blood from his eyes before he retreated away.

Just then, a huge rise in spirit energy with bright red explosion shook the ground. This caught Ichigo and the Zanpakuto's attention and they decided to go find out what had caused that explosion and find out what's going on.

(Seireitei *with Renji*)

Renji was laying in a pile of rubble as he looked to see Zabimaru who just released their bankai as was just flung back by just his Zanpakuto's wild and aggressive spirit energy. "You see Renji, are you starting to realize how much you relied on us now?" Monkey questioned. Renji just ignored her and tried to get up. She huffed and decided it was time to finish him off. "I see you refuse to answer, so I'll just finish you off now, goodbye Renji. Now, GO, HIKOTSU TAIHO! " Monkey yelled as she whipped Hihio Zabimaru around and it started to come straight for Renji as a bright red light has as the attack was charging up. When the finally finished charging up a blinding red beam was fired straight at Renji. Monkey let Snake revert out of their bankai because they felt that Renji's spirit pressure was still there, but was so weak that they figured he was going to die anyway and they turned and began to walk away. But as they did, an X-shaped radiant black and red that contained an enormous amount of spirit energy from behind flew by them. They turned to see who they knew as Ichigo, having seen through Renji's eyes from his inner world, who was carrying a barely conscious Renji over his shoulder, as well as some other zanpakuto who she recognized from the cave where her and the other rogue zanpakuto used as their base.

"Ichigo, is that you? What are you doing here?" Renji asked as he faintly looked up. "Don't talk, and save your strength. I'll fight her sp, just sit back and let your wounds recover. Shirayuki can you please numb his pain please, I'll be counting on you to help him recover." Ichigo stated. "Shirayuki blushed and nodded as Ichigo set Renji down and turned to face Zabimaru. Renji was shocked that Ichigo had actually obtained Rukia's zanpakuto. He had heard from Rukia that Ichigo had gotten a lot stronger and obtained 3 new zanpakuto including her own, but he didn't believe it until just now when Ichigo was able to say her name. "Be careful, Ichigo that's my zanpakuto you're fighting. She is stronger with her blade than even I am." Renji told Ichigo laying down completely and letting Shirayuki begin to numb his wounds.

"Ichigo, I think for this battle, you should wield us for this fight. I would be good for you to take this opportunity to learn how to wield us correctly." Katen suggested. "We may not make you as fast as you are with Zangetsu, but we do increase your agility as well as your physical strength. But, I suggest that you don't use our true power as it may be too risky for you at this time, and I don't think this is the kind of fight you should use it in. Our true power should only be used if you truly want someone to die." Katen started then looked at Zangetsu, "You don't mind, do you Zangetsu?" Katen finished. Zangetsu just nodded and stepped back to where Renji was. "Ok then, let's get started." Katen and Kyokotsu transformed into their blade forms, were sheathed of Ichigo's right side with Kyokotsu slightly above Katen, and continued to speak from Ichigo's mind, "Ok, to release us this is what you have to say. Flower Wind Rage and Flower God Roar, Heavenly Wind Rage and Heavenly Demon Snee." Katen stated.

"I'm really supposed to say all that? What if I say it wrong or in the wrong order?" Ichigo asked a little nervously.

"I know it's unnecessarily long, but don't worry, since you are my master you should instinctively say it right if you don't doubt yourself." Katen told Ichigo as she prepared to be released.

"Ok, here goes nothing. Flower Wind Rage and Flower God Roar, Heavenly Wind Rage and Heavenly Demon Snee, Katen Kyokotsu!" Ichigo yelled as the Zanpakuto's release surrounded him in a white smoke. When the smoke dissipated Ichigo was holding a pair of huge, heavily-curved, black Chinese scimitars with silver edges. Zabimaru released it's bankai once more as it prepared to attack.

 **[Note: during the fight, I will be referring to Monkey and Snake as Zabimaru, as well as have monkey represent them as a whole since, in their Bankai, Snake is a weapon and Monkey the wielder. This makes it easier for me to write fight scenes.]**

Ichigo charged at Zabimaru and slashed at her, which she dodged by jumping in the air, and unleashed a counter-attack. Ichigo was easily able to dodge and get behind her and, powered by their spirit energy, swung Katen to inflict a heavy blow that sliced a deep cut from her right shoulder to the right side of her mid-back. When Zabimaru recovered, her back facing Ichigo, she swung Snake around to ensnare Ichigo in it's "mouth" before releasing a Hikotsu Taiho to Ichigo's abdomen. Because Ichigo didn't expect her to be able to attack while still facing him they attack was a hard hit to his stomach that knocked the wind out of him. The impact sent them both crashing to the ground.

After a few minutes, they slowly started to get back up, but Ichigo's attack had done more damage than the both thought. Once Ichigo and Katen Kyokotsu had made contact with Zabimaru and she felt his overwhelming strength, Muramasa's mind control had started to disintegrate which caused a slight hesitation. That brief moment of hesitation was just enough for Ichigo to get a decent barrage of strikes with Kyokotsu, before switching hands so Katen was now in his dominant hand to deliver a huge blow to send Zabimaru flying backward into a building.

"Well done Ichigo. I'm surprised, even though this was your first time wielding us in a fight, you already have got the basics on how we should be used properly in battle, just using your instincts." Katen admired and thought, Ichigo's natural ability to be able to wield them with this level of skill despite this being his first time. All he really had to learn was how to mix his spirit energy with theirs for their true abilities and unlock their bankai and that was basically it. Katen laughed at how far Ichigo had come already.

Ichigo having heard her laugh echo through his mind asked, "What's so funny?" he asked expectantly. "Oh nothing, it's just that you have already become so familiar with how to wield us correctly, despite it being your first time wielding us. It must be because your instincts or you already have some duel wielding practice with Zangetsu or Shirayuki, or maybe a little bit of both. Either way the progress you have made it unbelievable." Katen responded.

Zabimaru stood up, which caused Ichigo to notice her her bankai had receded and Snake was standing by her side again. Nevertheless, he got into a defensive stance and was prepared to attack. Monkey looked at Ichigo and started to walk towards him, dragging Snake along, without breaking her piercing gaze from Ichigo. Ichigo took this as she was going to attack him, so he lunged forward to strike, but stopped by Monkey who suddenly dropped down and bowed in from Ichigo with Snake getting up and doing the same. This having come out of nowhere, stared confused at her, and asked Katen if she knew what was going on.

"Well, I am not certain, but it would seem Muramasa's mind control over her was destroyed because I feel no hostility coming from her anymore." Katen replied. Ichigo glanced over at Monkey and exhaled loudly and decided to let Katen and Kyokotsu revert back into her their human forms.

While Katen and Kyokotsu were reverting back, Ichigo walked up to Zabimaru and told them to stand up. When they did, Ichigo asked them (Zabimaru) if they (Everyone) could talk about any information they may have about Muramasa and the rebellion on the way to the squad 3 barracks to help Renji as well as meet up with everyone else. They agreed, and Ichigo slung an unconscious Renji over his shoulder once more and departed to the Squad 3 barracks.

"Ok, let's start with what you two are going to do now that you are free and you already know what happened to you and why you are here now what are you going to do now?" Ichigo asked Zabimaru as they flashed stepped on top of the walls and buildings of the Seireitei.

"Well, I don't know we'll have to think about it. I think we will make a decision after we arrive at the barracks as well as hear the full story up to this point. I think I will talk to your other zanpakuto as well." Monkey said with a playful voice falling back as she asked all of them to talk with her. (except Ichigo and the unconscious Renji.) Ichigo thought that this was a good option and quickened his pace towards the barracks.

(Squad 4 Barracks) {15 minutes later}

When Ichigo and the others arrived at the Squad 4 barracks, Renji had started to walk with a little help Ichigo and Monkey's help. When they entered they were greeted by Lieutenant Isane and she had some of the other squad members carry Renji and requested that they follow her. She led them to the largest room where all the captain level soul reapers were gathered, with the exception of Kenpachi and Yachiru, instead were Yumichika and Ikkaku in place of their captain and lieutenant. They set Renji and put him to sleep on a bed and started to heal the rest of his wounds.

"You're late Ichigo. You call us all here and you show up late?" Captain Hitsugaya stated to Ichigo in a serious tone.

"Yeah, I know Toshiro. Sorry about that, I was on my way here, but I saw Renji with his zanpakuto and stopped to help him." Ichigo said apologetically. Then, all the zanpakuto, having fallen behind father then they thought, stepped into the room. This caused all the present soul reapers to tense up, even having already being informed that Ichigo was traveling with 4 other zanpakuto spirits with him.

"Ichigo was already informed that you have acquired the zanpakuto spirits of Rukia Kuchiki as well as Captain Soi Fong and Kyoraku, but who are this other zanpakuto with you? And by the way, it's Captain Hitsugaya to you!" Captain Hitsugaya asked having not been able to sense Zangetsu spirit energy because it was exactly the same as Ichigo's but recognized Zabimaru's spirit energy as the same as Renji's.

"Well, this is my zanpakuto Zangetsu. So anyway, why don't you tell me everything that happened up until now." replied Ichigo. After they explained everything that happened from how it began with Head Captain being captured to Shuhei's recent encounter with his zanpakuto Kazishini.

After Ichigo heard all this, he decided it was time to explain his own situation. But, before he could Zangetsu stepped forward and grabbed Ichigo's shoulder to stop him. "I will explain the situation regarding the Ichigo and his power. As I already briefly explained to Ichigo each time he connects with another zanpakuto his reiatsu is changed to so the zanpakuto can get used to his boundless amount of spirit energy and accommodate so that it is easier to able to bond with Ichigo as well. This is why Ichigo and his shihakusho attire look different. Also, each zanpakuto can create their own area within Ichigo's inner world which serve 2 purposes, to regulate their power and to let Ichigo borrow that zanpakuto's power if he wants to. But, even though he can use their power without their consent, but he won't use that particular zanpakuto's power without their permission because he is a caring master and it would put a strain that progressively gets worse on his body for as long as he has the zanpakuto in their blade form. I had told him to be careful and not let your spirit energy get out of hand, but what I failed to tell him at the time was why. The reason is that Ichigo has another extremely powerful zanpakuto spirit that lays dormant within him and if she doesn't create an area within him and Ichigo isn't careful her energy will run rampant within him and could potentially be very dangerous enough to severely injure him or worse." Zangetsu began to explain.

"Wait, are you saying that Ichigo has yet another zanpakuto within had that could kill him if its power is out of control! Well, if that's the case wouldn't that kill all the zanpakuto within him including that one. Why doesn't it just create its area in his inner world to ensure their safety?" Momo asked worriedly.

"I was getting to that, the other zanpakuto and I were barely able to seal her within him. If we didn't he surely would have died. But you see, the thing is that this zanpakuto hated Ichigo and was the one who severely injured him in a recent battle. If she creates an area she will have to let Ichigo use some of her power and she doesn't want to. If she doesn't her power will be out of Ichigo's control, but it will put us in danger. Anyway, there is something else I need to tell Ichigo and you all. Since Ichigo's reiatsu is so huge he is able to break the mind control Muramasa uses, because Muramasa uses some of his power to implant a little bit of his spirit energy into the zanpakuto and remotely control them. So when Ichigo fights another zanpakuto and is able to hit them directly with his boundless spirit energy, the control spirit energy link is destroyed. Also, as Ichigo obtains more and more zanpakuto, some of the powers will overlap with each other and the individual techniques may be usable for other zanpakuto or some of the physical enhancements will be added when Ichigo uses them or even changes to the zanpakuto. For example, Katen and Kyokotsu could be able to use the Getsuga Tenshou, Shirayuki could possibly be able to get Suzumebachi's level of a speed boost. The last thing I need to tell you all, is that Ichigo's reiatsu attracts the still rogue zanpakuto and the zanpakuto will most likely meet him and once he defeats them they will most likely want to make Ichigo their new master as a side effect of having to face Ichigo's powerful spirit energy, but his spirit energy in no way affects their decision to choose who they want to be their master whether it be Ichigo or their old master." Zangetsu finished explaining.

"WAIT A MINUTE, ARE YOU SAYING THAT THE SOKYOKU IS INSIDE ME!" Ichigo yelled surprised, having put the pieces together. (him fighting in a recent battle with someone that hated him and him ending up severely injured afterward.)

At this everybody else's eyes went wide, including the normally relaxed Shunsui and the normally calm Unohana, and all yelled at the same time, "WHAT?! YOU MEANT THE SOKYOKU IS INSIDE ICHIGO!?"

"Yes, and when the time comes, Ichigo you will have to talk to her directly. But now is not the time, as she was recently sealed within you and she is mad that she lost to you, though she won't admit it." Zangestu answered honestly.

"Well, that sure is a lot to take in, and I don't understand it all, but it looks like you have got some new powers there Ichigo. So don't forget to fight me and the captain when this is all over. You got it?" Ikkaku said excitedly at the thought of fighting Ichigo again as well as watch Ichigo fight Captain Zaraki with his new powers.

"Alright, with that out of the way, we've finally made my decision Ichigo." Monkey said walking towards Ichigo with a slight blush.

"Oh, and what have you decided?" Ichigo inquired. Monkey walked up to Ichigo and kissed him on the cheek before saying, "We've decided, after a lot of discussion with your other zanpakuto, to let you become my new master. So let me merge out power with yours. You should know how to do it already, seeing as you are able to use the others" she said with a blush on her face. Ichigo was shocked, to say the least, but was willing to do so since they chose to do so on their own. Snake looked at Monkey with a sly smile on his face and thought, 'Hm, I think I may have found something to tease Monkey with.' But Ichigo had to ask.

"Why? I mean I'm honored that you chose me, but why not go back with Renji?" Ichigo asked, glancing at the unconscious Renji.

"I know that you're trying to be nice, but for me, Renji is too reliant on my powers because he isn't very good at kido. But if you want I'll still let Renji just enough of my power to use my bankai." Monkey said to which Ichigo agreed.

With that Zabimaru turned into their blade form, with her red handle and matching sheath as a rectangular guard with its intricate design, and landed into Ichigo's hands. Ichigo held the blade and closed his eyes and felt a new power merge with him once again, but less powerful than the last time seeing as it was only a single zanpakuto instead of 4 at a time. He felt Zabimaru get warm in his hand as he felt their powers connect with each other and opened his eyes. To find that Monkey behind him with her arms drape around him and Snake on his left side.

He turned to see that their attire had changed as well as his own. He had a thicker red triangular sash and he had a minor black collar that went around the back and the sides of his neck but left the front of it exposed. His black lines came back around his arms. Snake now had a white turtleneck jacket, that had a snake tail coming out of it, with the zipper and the turtleneck part being gold and had the same white shorts on as before. His ears appeared to be normal but had white triangular wireless headphones on. Monkey, on the other hand, had a green parka jacket on with red fur that lined the hood. She also had dark green jeans on, a crimson T-shirt on that had black splashes that look a little like claw marks, and the back her hair was braided into a long French braid but she kept the front part of her hair the same. It was at this time that he noticed that they had a more modern look then the other zanpakuto had.

He turned to the other and asked them why this was, to which Shirayuki answered, "Once we become a part of you, we have the ability to choose our attire at will, whether it be our old attire or a more modern look to help us blend in with the other humans. Though we only have 2 choices of attire, our old one or a single modern outfit. To change we would have to temporarily return to your inner world."

Ichigo was still a little confused but decided to just go with it. All the while all the other soul reapers watched standing there agape at the spectacle the were watching. This was incredible as they were feeling Ichigo's new spirit that has started to suffocate some the other weaker Squad 3 members.

Captain Unohana walk up to him and said, "Can you please hide your spiritual pressure? You are starting to suffocate my squad members." Ichigo apologized and hid some of his spirit energy. After he did, Zabimaru decided to change back into their old attire and returned.

Suzu decided to speak up. "Just a warning, if berry boy gets your zanpakuto, just remember we can easily not let you use our powers if we don't want to, we'll let use your powers, but not if you are going to attack him." Suzu said, with a little laugh as she flew up and landed in Ichigo's hair. Suzu still wanted to get Ichigo all to herself, but she knew that Ichigo was going to save the zanpakuto if he could, that was just the kind of person he is, so she would support him.

The other soul reapers looked at Ichigo and sweat dropped as they thought what would happen if Ichigo got that more powerful from just from a single zanpakuto, how strong would he be once he obtained other zanpakuto, e could be as strong as the Head Captain or stronger. They all mentally agreed to try to get their zanpakutos back first, but if Ichigo got to them first they wouldn't fight him for them because they knew they would be completely outmatched. Changing the subject they decided to try to come up with a plan to stop Muramasa and the rebellion.

 **Alrighty, that's it for chapter 15. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm sorry it was a little rushed, I know I didn't add the other 2 zanpakuto I said I would this chapter, but this chapter went way longer than expected, but this chapter was running at over 5000 words. I promise I will add them next chapter. As a little apology, I will tell you who the next 2 zanpakuto are: they are Gegetsubori and Hozikimaru. I want you guys to help me do you want longer chapters that take longer to update OR slightly more frequently chapters but shorter. Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome. Please tell me what else you would like in this fanfic. I am open to reviews and suggestions for later chapters as well. I know Ichigo will be kinda OP in this fanfic with the abilities that will be possible, but I plan to make mainly Zangestu has a blade change to the other forms. (Like the Zangetsu from the Lost Agent arc.) NEXT CHAPTER: The 2 new zanpakuto (for real this time) and maybe up to 3 additional zanpakuto. You can try to figure it our if you want. Reaping KNight signing off for now, and I'll see you, in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 16

**Hey, what is up my Cryptic Knights, The Reaping KNight here with the next chapter of A New Found Power 2. First, I've decided to make each chapter a variety of lengths. Sometimes it's going to be short and updates faster or longer, but a slower update I'm sorry for now uploading and I had a nasty flu I was bedridden for a while and my brother downloaded viruses my computer with his stupid games rendering it unusable, not to mention a few other school related things. Still, that's no excuse for not uploading and I'm truly sorry. With that having been said, let's start this chapter of A New Found Power 2.**

(Seireitei) {Night}

A few hours had passed since the strategy meeting had ended, and they had managed to come up with a temporary plan. Captain Ukitake came up with the plan of, finding out more about a zanpakuto named Muramasa at the archives while the others went patrolling around the Seireitei. At which, Lieutenant Omeada volunteered to go to search in the archives. But, nevertheless he complained, "Man, why do I have to go to the archives to see if there ever was a zanpakuto named Muramasa? And why did Renji and the Captain have to hit me earlier?"

{Earlier}

Renji just had just woken up to find a very unpleasant surprise waiting for him. He had woke up to find that his own zanpakuto had left him to be with Ichigo. This had lead to an argument between Renji and Zabimaru about how they should reconsider to coming back to him. Lieutenant Omeada had been just been standing there eating his snacks as usual when Renji and Zabimaru argument had escalated and had made Marechiyo drop his snack and Renji accidentally crushed them beneath his feet and made Marechiyo angry grabbed Renji to stop the fight to make Renji apologize to him and his snacks for crushing them. However, this resulted in Renji turning around and elbowed him in the solar plexus which made him crumple to the ground as Renji went back to arguing with Zabimaru. Marechiyo, who was still on the ground, crawled over to Captain Soi Fong and complained, "CAPTAIN! He hit me after he crushed my snacks. Do something!" This earned him a scowl from her and said, "That was your fault for interrupting their fight and trying to make a big deal over nothing." then delivered a swift kick to his face, knocking him out.

It was at this time that Captain Unohana, who had left to heal the other soul reapers, had returned to finish healing Shuhei's injuries. But, she came in to see the room almost completely destroyed. She calmly walked over to Renji and Zabimaru and placed her hands on their shoulder, to which Zabimaru and Renji both stopped fighting to see a very angry Unohana who said with her scary motherly smile, "If you two want to fight take it outside. If you want to remain here, please stop find a compromise to end this discussion. If you couldn't already tell, you two have been destroying my barracks, which would mean more work for me and my squad, as well the others trying to make a plan. I can imagine Ichigo and others are finding it difficult to do so with all the racket you are making." This stopped them both from fighting because Captain Unohana had frozen them with fear at her scary smile. They both stopped and Renji agreed that Ichigo had been chosen by Zabimaru and in exchange, Zabimaru will continue to let Renji use her power up to their bankai. Monkey then walked over to Ichigo at the table with the other zanpakuto.

{Present}

Lieutenant Omeada was on way to the to the Archives, still complaining about the work he has to do while munching some of his rice crackers which were held in a sizable bag. "Man is complaining and eating all he can do. I mean I heard he jumped at Captain Ukitake's offer to go to the Achieves." a trailing soul reapers said with disdain as they followed Omaeda. "He probably did it because he knew investigating and patrolling the Seireitei would be even more work." another soul reaper said with equal disdain. Just then, Omeada tripped over something and dropped his bag of rice crackers."HEY! Why did someone a damn log in the middle of the road?" Omeada yelled as he looked back at what he tripped as he reached to retrieve his sack of rice crackers. When he saw the all the Archives guards laying scattered around the ground and the gate to the Archives we wide open, he jumped up and yelled, "WHAT IS GOING ON!? WHO COULD HAVE DONE THIS?" He then noticed two figures who took out his squad members and were cloaked in the shadows before one of them responded, "That would be our fault, but those we squad members? How pathetic." The other followed suit and said, "Those guys weren't even good as a warm-up."

Then Omeada and one of the figures looked at each other with suspicion. They walked up to each other and almost comically in sync looked and sized the other up. They then ate a rice cracker and, still in sync, said "Tasty!" as they munched on a rice cracker from each of their respective sack of rice crackers. Omeada asked the figure, "Are you who I think you are?"

To which the figure responded, "Oh yeah, I am the mighty Gegetsuburi." They continued to stare at each other again before laughing.

"I see I see, so you're my zanpakuto, Gegetsuburi. You're a pretty stylish looking guy, like me!" Omeada said while patting his shoulder.

Gegetsuburi scowled at Omeada and retorted, "Huh? When's the last time you took a look in the mirror? I've seen more hair on a babies bum!" This surprised Omeada and tried to justify his hairstyle by saying, "WHAT! I'm not going bald, this is just how I style my hair."

"That's lame," Gegetsuburi said before pointing at Omeada and saying, "You're the reason why my manifestation is a total fatass and doesn't have a waist you lazy ass." he said while lifting and dropping his stomach fat and letting it jiggle as if to prove his point.

"Lazyass? If you're actually supposed to be my zanpakuto, but it would seem you lack the basic understanding of what beauty truly is." Omeada yelled back.

"WHAT!?" Gegetsuburi yelled back before his sack of rice crackers flashed purple and turned into a giant spiked mace.

"Wanna fight?" Omeada said. "You know what, when I defeat you I'm gonna force you to surrender to me so I can use powers again and Ichigo won't be able to take you away." he finished.

"Tsk. Good luck making that happen. And Hozukimaru, you stay out of this." Gegetsuburi said glancing back at the other zanpakuto.

"It's not my style to interfere with other people's battles." Hozukimaru said while stepping back signifying the beginning of the battle.

The two stared at each other while slowly shuffling to the size trying to find an opening. Then, they both yelled and were about to charge at each other, Ichigo kicked through the wall by the slab of the wall slammed into Omeada and sent him flying into another wall and rendering him unconscious.

"Oh great, we knocked down the wrong guy." Ichigo said. Ikkaku who was with him and the other zanpakuto responded, "No big deal, it's just Marechiyo." in a nonchalant tone before walking out of the rubble. "Besides, I never expected to find some rebelling zanpakuto here," Ikkaku continued. "But this is perfect, now you'll (Ichigo) see the result from my training."

Angry that someone interfered with the battle, Gegetsuburi yelled, "Who the hell are you?" in an irritated tone. Just then, Hozukimaru dashed past him and attacked Ikkaku. Ikkaku was barely able to block his attack with his sword.

"I sure have missed you, partner." Hozukimaru said with a hint of sarcasm. Ikkaku still not getting it asked, "others" Then he noticed (finally) the zanpakuto's weapon said with realization, "Your weapon." Hozukimaru smiled and raised his spear, spun it and yelled, "That's right, I'm Hozukimaru!" as he swung down his weapon and Ikkaku was just able to jump back and avoid the attack.

Still doubting, that is was this was the real Hozukimaru he asked, "You're really Hozukimaru?" glaring at the big burly figure before him.

"Want to confirm it?" Hozukimaru asked glaring back at Ikkaku. To which Ikkaku answered, "How would I do that?" Hozukimaru replied, "You can do it however you like."

"Alright, then how about we do that? You seem to be down with that." Ikkaku answered.

"What is that?" Hozukimaru asked with slight confusion and curiosity.

"Well, if you're actually Hozukimaru, then you should be able to keep up with me when we go for it." Ikkaku replied with a slight smirk on his face.

Hozukimaru chuckled and said, "Ahh, now I see. Let's go." in an amused tone.

Ikkaku then said, "Let's do it." in a serious and amused tone.

Hozukimaru only responded by saying, "Right."

[Enter Ikkaku's Tsuki-Tsuki Dance] (not going horizontally detail because it's stupid. Feel free to look it up if you want)

"What... The hell was that?" Ichigo said genuinely confused. (as were the other zanpakuto.

"C'MON, DID YOU FORGET ABOUT IT ICHIGO? THAT WAS MY BIG LUCKY DANCE! I SHOWED IT TO YOU WHEN WE FOUGHT FOR THE FIRST TIME, YOU REMEMBER!" Ikkaku yelled at Ichigo.

The zanpakuto looked at Ichigo who only responded with, "I've seen that before?" he asked.

"Ah, just forget it. Anyway, you're dancing was perfect, proving without a doubt that you are Hozukimaru." Ikkaku confirmed. "But, this is perfect, After I defeat you, all my zanpakuto powers will return and once again will be mine to use and before Ichigo can get his hands on them." he finished.

Hozukimaru huffed and asked, "You really think you can defeat me?" not believing that he could.

"I'll give it a shot." Ikkaku replied with a cocky grin on his face.

Then Gegetsuburi came out of nowhere and tried to hit Ichigo from behind by swinging his giant mace, but Ichigo was able to dodge it and jump onto the top of a nearby wall.

"Damn, I thought I had you." Gegetsuburi said slightly disappointed that his attack didn't connect.

"What the hell was that all about?" Ichigo yelled at the zanpakuto.

Gegetsuburi only responded by saying, "Hey, don't blame me, your the one who needs to start paying attention."

Then Kyokotsu landed on Gegetsuburi's back and manifested her blade at his throat. "You, just a cheater." Ichigo said. Gegetsubori then disappeared making Kyokotsu fall to the ground. "He seems to be quite fast despite his big appearance. " Katen said slightly amused. Then came above Ichigo swinging his mace saying, "Winning is all that matters here." making Ichigo jump back into the 'yard' of the Archives building.

Meanwhile, Ikkaku and Hozukimaru were going at each other full force. It appeared that Ikkaku had the advantage until Hozukimaru released his bankai in an explosion of air.

Ichigo yelled over to over to Ikkaku through the smoke to see if he was alright. He then sensed Gegetsubori behind him trying to attack with the cover of the smoke and Ichigo was just able to dodge his attack. Ichigo was starting to get annoyed at how Gegetsuburi was fighting and yelled, "All you have are cheap shots! Stop sneaking around and face me you creep!" in slightly annoyed. Then he heard Gegetsuburi's voice ring out, "My soul reaper partner is pitiful and stupid, but he was in the stealth force so that the style I know." in an informative voice.

But at the same time, Suzu and Shirayuki were communicating with Ichigo in his head. "Hey Berry boy, I found him, he's going to attack you from behind again. So when he comes out Shirayuki and I are going to get him so don't move when he attacks so we can get the drop on him, while he thinks he's got the drop on you. So just trust us ok?" said Suzu with a slight giggle. "I will be freezing and immobilizing while Suzu attacks him from behind." Said Shirayuki. Ichigo agreed to this plan and thought it would be a good trust exercise and it may be exciting to find out the look on Gegetsuburi's face when he realized he's lost.

At the same time, Katen, Kyokotsu, and Zabimaru were sitting this one out and enjoying the show. All of the zanpakuto, being able to communicate with and to each other through Ichigo, already knew the plan, and thought it would be exciting to see how it turned out. Kyokotsu, being a little overprotective of Ichigo, was little worried about Ichigo and had her blade out ready to block the attack if Suzu and Shirayuki's plan failed.

When Gegetsuburi jumped out to attack he yelled out, "I hope you're ready, cause I'm taking you out!" as he hurled his mace towards Ichigo's back. The plan was set into motion as the mace making a beeline towards Ichigo's back came closer it was suddenly frozen into a large cylinder of ice that spiked out from the ground. At the same time, Suzu zoomed up behind him and put a mark on his forehead, cheek, and neck. The attack had stunned Gegetsuburi and he fell to the ground.

It was this time that Ikkaku went hurling past Ichigo and crashed into the stone stairs behind him. Ichigo went to see if he was alright until he heard Hozikimaru's voice say, "What's wrong? Is that you got, soul reaper?" Ichigo cursed under his breath and turned to face him, but he was stopped by Ikkaku who managed to pull himself out of the rubble, but he could barely stand and was injured. He insisted that he handle this fight and that he not interfere. So Ichigo was decided to let him duke it out with his zanpakuto. Ikkaku was breathing very heavily and then both he and Hozukimaru charged at each other, but they were both suddenly stopped by Soi Fong who suddenly appeared around them with the stealth force. She was accompanied by Captains Ukitake and Kyoraku who were standing beside her behind Ichigo. "We have you surrounded." started Ukitake. "Yeah, sorry but we are going to heave to butt in." finished Kyoraku.

Ikkaku was pissed at this and yelled, "What are you doing? My zanpakuto, my fight!" at the captains. He turned around to see Hozukimaru put down his weapons down with his arms crossed. "It isn't much of a fight." stated Hozukimaru.

"What did you say?" asked Ikkaku angrily.

"I said that I'm done fighting for the day." Hozukimaru said bluntly.

Ikkaku yelled back at him, "You can't just go and quit now!"

Hozukimaru didn't say another word and picked up his weapon and released some of his spirit energy and started to spin his bankai around. Soi Fong yelled at her troops to bring him down, but Hozukimaru slammed his weapon into the ground, creating an explosion of blood red energy which sent the stealth force flying backward. When the smoke cleared, Hozukimaru was gone. Soi Fong wanted to have her men go after him but was stopped by Captain Ukitake, who insisted that it was no use because his spiritual pressure was gone. Some of the stealth force members had captured and restrained Gegetsuburi. But when the captains turned to look, Gegetsuburi started burst into a purple light and disappeared.

(Seireitei)

After the explosion that Hozukimaru created and seemingly disappeared, Ichigo and the other zanpakuto were able to stay on his trail. He had activated his bankai to try to catch up with him. He was about to catch up with him when he started to see pink petals started to form around him. Ichigo felt Byakuya's spiritual pressure. It had started to form around him seemingly to try to make Ichigo lose Hozukimaru, but at that moment a blast of purple light materialized and destroyed the petals. Not wanting to lose Hozukimaru (who was going the same way as Byakuya's spiritual pressure) he continued on, forgetting or not stopping to question the purple burst that appeared seemingly out of nowhere. But a second later the purple light changed into a humanoid shape who was running with them. The purple light dissipated and a human took its place as if the purple light was cloaking it. The figure was a tall and fat figure, he wore no shirt but had a teal cape and a gold chain around his neck, and was wearing a pair of sweatpant-ish pants. It was Gegetsuburi who had appeared. He looked at Ichigo and nodded confidently before materializing his weapon and chucked it at Hozukimaru. The chain wrapped around him and stopped him in his tracks. When they caught up to the immobilized Hozikimaru just outside the Seireitei on the edge of a forest., they stopped and decided to converse with him.

"Hey, so I heard you like to fight, but why would you leave Ikkaku for Muramasa? You both seem to love fighting, so why?" Ichigo asked.

Hozukimaru sighed before responding, "Yes while it may be true that we both love to fight. I am way stronger them him and I don't like that fact that I had to obey him despite the fact that I'm so much stronger than him." in a slightly weary tone.

Having heard this, Ichigo envisioned a lion being held captive in a cage and put on display by a human at a zoo. Ichigo thought it was about time he thanked the zanpakuto who had helped him capture the previously escaping zanpakuto. "Hey, thanks for helping me catch him. I don't know why you are here though, shouldn't you be with Omeada?" Ichigo asked ignoring the suspension he had in the back of his mind.

"Thank you for freeing me from Muramasa's control. Well if you must know, I suppose it's up to me, the great Gegetsubori, to tell you why I am here. I have decided to join you." Gegetsuburi said in a high-and-mighty voice.

"But why come with me and not go back to Omeada?" Ichigo repeated despite the fact that he had a pretty good guess already.

"Tsk. I left my previous partner because he's lazy and all he does is eat and complain about everything." Gegetsuburi replied with disgust.

Ichigo let out a sigh before saying, "Alright, but first, we should probably deal with him so he doesn't try to get away again." said while glancing at Hozukimaru. Gegetsuburi agreed to the arrangement and they both turned to face Hozikimaru once again. Hozikimaru having been restrained by Gegetsuburi had finally been able to sense Ichigo's massive spirit energy and decided he wanted to make a deal with him.

"Hey, soul reaper. How about you and I make a deal?" stated Hozikimaru with a glare towards Ichigo. Ichigo decided to listen to his offer and asked for the details of this deal he spoke of.

"We will battle, and if I win you let me go, but if you win I will also join you along with Gegetsuburi. Alright?" Hozukimaru said with excitement as he had the chance to finally fight a strong opponent.

"Oh, by the way, I want this to be as fair as possible so I will only use one zanpakuto during our fight, having said that is there anyone you want to fight in particular?" asked Ichigo calmly.

"Hmm. I see I want to fight you at your strongest, so come at me with your strongest zanpakuto." Hozukimaru replied with a bloodthirsty smirk on his face.

Ichigo thought about this and wanted to make the best decision to fight against him. Gegetsuburi was out because he They with him. Suzu was definitely out because her small size would not be good for him because Hozukimaru would definitely go on the offensive a lot, and the same goes for Shirayuki. So that left Zangetsu and Katen and Kyokotsu. He thought about this for a moment before he chose to fight with Zangetsu. "Zangetsu are you ready to go?" Ichigo asked as turned and looked over at Zangetsu. Zangetsu nodded and turned into his blade form on Ichigo's with his white cloth covering the blade which had no guard. but when Ichigo grabbed the handle he felt a new power surging from within the blade and his soul. He drew his blade and turned to face Hozukimaru and the battle began.

Ichigo charged in towards Hozukimaru and swung Zangetsu but was blocked by Hozukimaru by summoning his three sectional spear staff. Hozukimaru jumped back slightly and jumped back into attack he swung his spear horizontally and had the spear disconnect and spin around going for Ichigo's throat, but Ichigo was able to duck and avoid the attack and rushed in for an attack as while his weapon was spinning around and left Hozukimaru defenses wide open. He was almost able to cut Hozukimaru's stomach but, Hozukimaru was barely able to block it as he stepped back to try to dodge it. The force of Ichigo's attack had managed to inflict a deep crack the spear. It was at this time that he notices that his speed and power had improved. Not only that, but since the battle had begun he could begin to see his opponents next move and time seemed to slow down when he was about to be hit by an incoming attack. He figured that this was the new power he felt when he grabbed Zangetsu earlier. Hozukimaru noticed this and decided to get serious.

"Time to get serious! I hope you're ready, BANKAI!" yelled Hozukimaru in a burst of blood red energy. When the smoke cleared, Hozukimaru had Chinese monk's spade and a standard guandao with a red tassel and each part was connecting them to the center. Hozukimaru picked up the massive weapons spade part of the weapon and spun it around over his head at astonishing speed and making the two guandao spin around and created a strong gust of wind. Then Hozukimaru jumped up and brought the centerpiece dig into the ground and created an eruption of red energy that sprouted from the ground towards Ichigo. Ichigo couldn't dodge it with even a flash step because the energy was sky high so he decided to counter it.

"BANKAI!" Yelled Ichigo as he unleashed his bankai and the release of so much spirit energy at one time was able to disperse the attack.

Ichigo bankai has changed significantly. His shihakusho looked more like an inverted captain's cloak. He had more markings on his arms up to his elbow. Zangetsu's blade had changed only slightly, as it had most of its regular black and red handle and black guard on it. The only differences were that the handle a had an alternating black and gold (Suzu), a snow white (Shirayuki), emerald green (Zabimaru), and a violet stripe (Gegetsuburi), crisscrossing downward from side to side. And the guard had a very thin stripe of the same colors outlining the edge of it.

Having since the released state of Ichigo's massive amount so spirit energy that was increasing by the second, Hozikimaru sweatdropped and decided that he should try and finish off Ichigo before his power increased any further. He concentrated the rest of his spirit energy and rushed in towards Ichigo to try to deliver the final blow.

Ichigo sensed this concentration of spirit energy that was charging towards him and released a Getsuga Tenshou towards the charging Hozukimaru. The blast of the Getsuga Tenshou enveloped Hozukimaru and then sent him flying into a nearby tree.

Ichigo walked up to the bruised and battered Hozukimaru and held out his hand. "So, it looks like I won. Here, let me help you up." said Ichigo.

Hozukimaru gave Ichigo a look of mild confusion before reaching out and accepting Ichigo's hand. "You have thoroughly defeated me, and I plan to make good on our deal. Though I must say for a substitute soul reaper you have an astonishing amount of power." complimented Hozukimaru.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head and chuckled lightly. "Yeah, I get that a lot, but I have another request for you. If I become your soul reaper partner, as you put it, you have to let Ikkaku use your powers again. And please, just call me Ichigo, and not anything weird or formal. The same goes for you Gegetsuburi." Ichigo said with a slight tone of warning in his voice.

Hozukimaru thought about this for awhile before he decided he would agree to these terms laid of by Ichigo. "Alright, Ichigo I will let him use a fraction of my power is you so wish." said Hozukimaru verbalizing his agreement to Ichigo.

"Alright then, let's have you bond your spirit energy with mine so I can use your powers. But first, you need to change into your weapon form Hozukimaru. OH, and you to Gegetsubori." said Ichigo as he let Zangetsu return to his human form and sat down. Hozukimaru glowed orange-ish red and Gegetsuburi glowed violet as they changed into their blade forms. Gegetsubori was on Ichigo's right side held down by his white sash and Hozukimaru materialized in his blade form of Ichigo's lap. Zangetsu and the others decided to protect from any possible enemies that may try to attack Ichigo while they are bonding.

Ichigo grasped each weapon, closed his eyes, and concentrated. He began to feel both Hozukimaru's and Gegetsuburi's powers connect and intertwine with his own. Then he felt his spirit energy change signifying what they had bonded and the two zanpakuto had made their areas in his inner world.

Ichigo stood up and set the two zanpakuto down and let them revert back to their human forms. The two zanpakuto had changed much more than just their clothes. Gegetsuburi had slimmed up and was no longer fat, he was taller then Ichigo and his red-orange hair was longer and was combed back. He had a teal formal coat with a dark violet button up undershirt, a pair of navy blue jeans and matching colored dress shoes, and he still had his gold chain necklace and lip pierced with a ring that was the same color as his hair. Hozukimaru, on the other hand, looked more like Chad as their skin color was the same the both had a big, brawny figure. He had big muscles and his long dark orange hair was tied back into a long ponytail that appeared to stop at his mid-back. He was wearing a black and mahogany short sleeve shirt that you could barely see the outline of his 8-pack, and he wore baggy, cream white colored shorts. He had mahogany and orange striped sneakers.

Ichigo had also a slight change in his appearance as well. He had a gold strip down the middle of his red sash and his shihakusho had short orange fur coming out the end of the sleeves.

"Hey, Ichigo before we head out can we change back into other clothes, because I don't think this would be easy to move in during combat. I think we should have shorter names. You can call me Honzoki (Hon-Zaki)" said Hozukimaru before he went back into Ichigo to change.

"You may call me Gengeta (Ge-jen-ta) if5 you want." said Gegetsubori before following Hozukimaru into Ichigo.

"Hey, Ichigo," called out Monkey over to Ichigo. "You should come up with a name for me and Monkey. I think it would be kinda odd to call us 'Snake' and 'Monkey' in the human public and Zabimaru won't work either since 'Zabimaru' is you collective name. Don't you agree?" Snake finished in a somewhat snarky tone.

"I suppose that's true. Is there anything you want to be called in particular? I'm not very good at naming things." inquired Ichigo while

"Well, you can call me Shiro since my scales and clothes are white." Snake stated waving his sleeve back and forth. "I suppose you can call me Monxie (Mon-zee), unless you have something better." said Monkey with a slight blush on her face.

"Okay if that's what you want then it's fine." replied Ichigo.

Then, as if on cue, Hozikumaru and Gegetsubori rematerialized together with a flash of violet and red. Gegetsuburi was still the same size but his clothes were the same as they were when he was fat. Hozukimaru they just the same as before.

"Ichigo, before we head out again, we should tell you about a couple of things." Zangetsu said in a serious tone.

"Alright then, let's talk. It may answer the questions I have." Ichigo responded.

"First off, in your battle with Hozukimaru, your attacks were a bit sloppy, but this is because of your unfamiliarity with your new powers correct?" Asked Zangetsu, to which Ichigo nodded in confirmation. "Well since you established even the temporary bond with Gegetsubori a new fraction of your powers had awakened. You see when you obtain a new zanpakuto you will obtain a new enhancement from the all the other zanpakuto you aren't wielding at the time. This is what you felt and saw when fighting. Katen and Kyokotsu's power is the ability to slip into the shadows, but only briefly. Suzu gives you a speed boost. Shirayuki lets time appear to slow down for you when you are about to be hit no matter the angle. Gegetsuburi gives you the ability to make your spirit energy be completely invisible to enemies. This only works until you enter a battle. Hozukimaru gives you a strength (power) boost. Zabimaru gives you heightened awareness so you can sense even the faintest trace of spirit energy with ease. Finally, I give you an increase in spirit energy and endurance." Zangetsu explained.

"Alright I get it part, but what about those minor changes that appeared when I was in your bankai state?" Ichigo asked.

"Those also contribute to your powers as a kind of proof that zanpakuto's spirit energy has merged with yours. It will only appear on a bankai state since in your bankai state your power will be unrestrained except for your hollow powers, but those may also into as well. You already know how to activate you hollow powers. But, I also suspect as you spectrum of power broadens and expands you will be able to sustain you hollow powers even longer. I think that sums up your new powers up until this point. I will tell you more as you power is gradually unlocked as you obtain more zanpakutos." Zangetsu finished.

It took Ichigo to process all this information, and when he did he decided that he would have to choose how he fought from now on. Not to mention the new powers he will inevitably obtain as time passes on.

Ichigo decided that is was time to move for them on before Byakuya's lingering spirit energy disappeared. The others agreed and the set off to try to find Byakuya.

(?) {Earlier}

Sokyoku felt a new power all around her and she began to investigate what could be the source of this new power within that substitute soul reaper. When she flash stepped to the areas, she kept a safe distance, but she noticed two figures standing there in two new areas that had formed. She reluctantly jumped down from the building she was standing on to the Alright to ask them some questions.

Getegsuburi's are was an old-style Japanese castle that overlooked a river. It had a bridge that connected the castle entrance and a minor grassy plain that harbored a big entrance sign that read 'THE TOWER OF THE GREAT GEGETSUBURI'.

As for Hozukimaru, It was a dojo open roof dojo that was a classical slide open door. Inside it had Hozukimaru's shikai and bankai on the wall on display, on the side there were wooden practice spears that were in a bin by the door.

"Hello, fellow brethren, would it be alright to ask you some questions?" Sokyoku asked. Hozukimaru and Gegetsuburi turned around to look at her and realized, by her spiritual pressure, that she was the Sokyoku.

"Alright you may ask us a few questions, but try to make them fast we have somewhere to be." Hozukimaru said.

"I have but two questions for you. First, what do you think of that substitute soul reaper and why did you decide to join him instead of deciding to go free once you were free from Muramasa's control?" Sokyoku asked with curiosity.

"I will be answering first. For starters, I think Ichigo is a kind and compassionate person who puts other before himself. But, he seems to put all the responsibilities of the safety of all the people he cares about on his shoulders and that may burden him. I guess that part of the reason I joined him, of course, I have other reasons too, like for example he takes care of himself properly and ISN'T A LAZY FATASS!" explained Gegetsubori with scorn at the end at remembering his old partner.

"A-ah ok, how about you? Why do you pursue relations with him?" asked Sokyoku while looking over at Hozukimaru.

"Well, I joined him because I sensed a great power within him and I wanted a stronger master than my previous master. My old master almost always refused to use my full power and it pissed me off. Not only that he seems to be smarter than my previous master and he looks like the type who could actually bring out my full potential. As for what I think of him, I think he is a responsible and smart person who cares about everyone even his enemies. And despite all the power he wields he uses it to fight fairly, conservatively and responsibly and doesn't abuse the power he has." answered Hozukimaru.

"I see, thank you I shall return for now, but please don't tell your master we had this talk, or even met me here today." Sokyoku asked before she flash-stepped away but to her corner.

 **Alrighty, that's it for chapter 16. I hope you all enjoyed it. This chapter was running at over 5000 words. Please tell me what else you would like this fanfic. I am open to reviews and suggestions for later chapters as well. NEXT CHAPTER: Ichigo pursues Byakuya, but is stopped and caught up in some argument between 2 zanpakuto and a mysterious 3rd zanpakuto who searches for a suitable master. Reaping KNight signing off for now, and I'll see you, in the next chapter. Thanks for reading! (Sorry again for taking so long)**


	5. Chapter 17

**Hey, what is up my Cryptic Knights, The Reaping KNight here with the next chapter of A New Found Power 2. I will be using the names (only the longer names) I have given the zanpakuto with so if you don't know which is which read the previous chapters. I and so sorry for the long update I was up in the mountains the whole summer with my grandmother and up there, there was no internet, and my school has just started so my update time will be inconsistent for now, but what I will say is that I will never give up this story until I see it complete. So let's jump right into the next chapter and I hope you enjoy this chapter of A New Found Power 2.**

(Forests of the Rukon District) {Early Morning}

Ichigo and the zanpakuto were tracking the lingering traces of Byakuya's spiritual pressure. They had just turned a corner of a trial when they encountered 2 female zanpakuto who were blocking their path and they were getting into a pretty heated argument over something, but it looked like it was about to get pretty violent.

"The tall one in the skimpy pastel pink catsuit is Haineko and the short one in the white kimono with the big bells is Tobiume. They were always fighting if I remember correctly." informed Gengeta.

Ichigo thought for a moment about what he should do. He could either avoid them thanks to Gengeta power, but they would probably claw each other's eyes out. Or he could intervene in their argument, but he'd probably get caught up in their mess which would result in him having to fight them. After a while of thinking, he decided that he would face the consequences afterward, but he needed to at least stop them from fighting each other. Ichigo asked his zanpakuto to stay hidden so they don't feel intimidated by their numbers and presence since he figured they didn't want to be constrained to his inner world. He then walked up the two zanpakuto and said, "Excuse me, but why are you fighting each other?" Ichigo asked.

At first, both Haineko and Tobiume were taken aback that Ichigo, the one Muramasa was looking for, was here and the fact that they hadn't even sensed his massive spiritual pressure until just now.

Haineko decided that this was the perfect chance to prove to Tobiume that she was better than her and she had to admit that Ichigo didn't look half bad and she understood why Tobiume liked him "Hey there cutie, do you want to ditch her and come play with me." said Haineko in a sultry voice while grabbing Ichigo's right arm.

Tobiume obviously figured out what Haineko was trying to do and didn't want to be beaten by her. So she grabbed Ichigo's left arm and said, "Why would you go with her when you could go with me. After all, she's just a street cat who has more boob than brains, unlike me." jeered Tobiume at Haineko.

"Well, at least I don't have a washboard for a chest." Haineko sneered back.

"See, she's so mean and always brings in her chest size. But, I guess that's only natural since that's the only thing you have going for you. Right?" Tobiume countered.

{At the same time}

The other female zanpakuto were watching Ichigo and staring at Haineko and Tobiume with a jealous rage in their eyes. They were all over THEIR Ichigo. Kyokotsu was about to go and slaughter them but was stopped by Katen. Kyokotsu looked at her and Katen just shook her head and they should trust Ichigo. Kyokotsu relaxed but refused to withdraw her sword.

Meanwhile, the guys were male zanpakuto were discussing if they remembered anything like what Muramasa plans or the location of his base. But none of them could remember anything except the other zanpakuto names and abilities that they've seen while under Muramasa's control.

Haineko gasped and scowled, then jumped off of Ichigo's arm and materialized her weapon and the ashes swirled her. "That's it, I'm done with you! Let's finish this right now!" yelled Haineko yelled seething with rage.

Tobiume did the same and drew her sword, but Ichigo noticed that it looked a little different than Momos. Tobiume smiled when saw that Ichigo had noticed the difference between their swords. "The difference is the number of prongs our swords have. I wield the completed version with seven prongs. While she only has three. That is proof that she is unable surprized." Tobiume explained before turning back to Haineko.

The two had started to charge at each other but were stopped by Ichigo once again. They stopped and looked at Ichigo with mild confusion.

"Why do you guys always fight each other!? You're supposed to be on the same side! Don't you know you could actually really hurt each other? I know you've been through a lot, but I want to help you." Ichigo said.

"What do you know? How could you possibly know we're going through and you act like you know us? We're just following our instincts, and our instincts tell us to fight, but it also tells us to try to stand at the top. But how we can we stand at the top when we're constantly being restricted by our old partners." Haineko said seething with rage that Ichigo was acting he knew what they've been forced to go through. How could he know how what it's like to be forced to use your own power against your will on a daily basis.

Ichigo saw the anger in her eyes, but he noticed that behind that anger was a great deal of pain and sadness. He looked down with guilt at his insensitive words. Then, as if reading her previous thought, he replied "You're right, I don't know what it's like and I don't know the specifics of what you've gone through. But what I do know is that that you two shouldn't be fighting each other. I don't want you to hurt each other if it can be avoided. If your instinct is to fight then you should fight me as much as you want instead, since I'm technically your enemy!" Ichigo said with sincerity and a joking manner at the end.

Haineko and Tobuime just stood there, shell-shocked that someone, especially a soul reaper, would care enough about them to stop them from fighting each other and risk his own well-being to help them fulfill their instinct. Tobiume and Haineko looked at each, then back at Ichigo, then Tobuime responded "Fine, we'll fight you instead, now draw your weapon.

Ichigo had already decided which zanpakuto he would be wielding beforehand. He would be wielding Katen and Kyokotsu since they naturally give him a strength boost. Shirayuki could possibly stop Haineko by freezing all the ashes, but Tobuime would probably melt it with her flames. Zangetsu and Gengeta are big and probably not be able to defend from Haineko's ability to attack from all angles. Zabimaru might be good by the time it would take to recoil them would expose him for too long. Suzu's not helpful in this situation because he's not trying to kill them. "Alright, then, Flower Wind Rage and Flower God Roar, Heavenly Wind Rage and Heavenly Demon Sneer. Katen Kyokotsu!

Katen and Kyokotsu knew Ichigo's plan by their bond and were prepared as they glowed dark purple and went to Ichigo's side.

Kyokotsu was very excited to serve at Ichigo's side once again. She was getting a little antsy when all the other girls getting a little too close to him then she would have preferred. So she was going to take this chance to be close to him and she was going to do her best for him.

Ichigo charges in towards the two of them and tries to slash at Haineko with Katen, but she was able to dodge it. But as soon as she does, Tobiume comes in from behind and tries to stab Ichigo, but Kyokotsu was just able moves Ichigo's arm fast enough to block it from behind. Ichigo was surprised that Tobuime almost stabbed him from behind so quickly, but he was more surprised that his arm had moved on its own.

Katen quickly explained that as long it's for your best interests we can make your body move on its own, but it takes a lot of concentration and spirit energy, so it's very taxing especially if it's done for extended periods of time.

Haineko swung her sword and a wave of ashes came crashing down around Ichigo and Ichigo was able to dodge it by jumping back. But then Tobiume was behind and shot 3 massive fireballs towards him. This caught Ichigo off guard, but thanks to Shirayuki's effect to slow time down, he was able to move out of the way by moving into a shadow of a tree until the balls of fire exploded. When Ichigo stepped out of the shadow he had to admit this was going to be harder than he thought. He didn't expect their teamwork to be this good because of how much they fight. But he guessed it's because they fight so much that they can coordinate well since they know each others attack patterns. Ichigo had to figure out how to defeat them and fast or he might be in some serious trouble Then Ichigo realized something, Haineko was always acting a decoy, since her sword isn't as versatile as Tobiume's, and her awareness and speed were better than Haineko's, which meant if he attacked Tobiume and took her out, Haineko might be exposed. Ichigo charged at Haineko again and started to slash at her. Haineko dodged effectively and Tobuime came to Ichigo and tried to shoot more fireballs at him. But Ichigo smiled as his plan worked, Haineko realized his plan a little too late, and he suddenly flash stepped behind Tobiume and slashing her in the back, with the dull edge of his Katen's blade with just enough force to immobilize her. He then slipped into another's tree's shadow and shadow jumped from shadow to shadow before emerging from Haineko's shadow, which was behind her, and slashed her with Kyokotsu the same way he hit Tobiume and Haineko crumpled to the ground.

"Damn he got us good. You win Ichigo. Congratulations." Haineko said before she passed out. When Haineko he looked over at Tobuime and saw that she had already passed out as well. Ichigo let Katen and Kyokotsu revert back into their human forms. Once they returned back to their human forms, Ichigo picked up Tobiume while Katen and Kyokotsu picked up Haineko, and walked back over to the other zanpakuto.

When he made it back over to the others, he told them that he planned to take Haineko and Tobiume with them for now so they can't be put back under Muramasa's control. Just then, Tobiume and Haineko began to stir. Ichigo turned around to greet them as they slowly began waking up. "Hey, are you two alright? he asked with sincerity. Just then, Haineko jumped up and latched onto Ichigo's arm and with her usual cat-like grin she said, "I'm alright now that I'm free from Muramasa's mind control and I'm here with you." with emphasis on the last part.

Just as she said that Tobuime grabbed Haineko's tail and pried her off of Ichigo while attaching herself in Haineko's place. "OW! What was that for?" reacted Haineko, as she saw turned around from her injured tail, and saw that Tobiume was the one who pulled her off Ichigo, she scowled and yelled, "You picking a fight with me again runt!?"

The other (female) zanpakuto had had enough of Haineko and Tobiume hanging all over THEIR Ichigo. They went over to Ichigo and proceeded to attach to him one after the other. With all the weight on him, Ichigo almost lost his balance, but luckily Katen was able to catch him, since she was the one behind him, the back of Ichigo's head landed on Katen's left shoulder.

"C'mon Ichigo if you're not careful you're going to hurt yourself," Katen said as Ichigo looks up at Katen in the eyes. It was at this time that Ichigo was able to see the vibrant signs of life within Katen. From the shine in her emerald eyes to her distinct heartbeat in her chest. affectionately got Ichigo thinking about how the others must have the same heartbeat and vibrant look of life in their eyes and how they were suppressed and forced to use their powers against their wills. The thought that they were free from that suppression and are able to do whatever they wanted because he had freed them filled him with endless amounts of joy and pride that he has the power to be able to stop them from Muramasa's control.

As Ichigo stood up and got off of Katen, much to Katen's disappointment at the loss of contact, and said to Katen and Kyokotsu,"Thank you for your help today I really appreciate it for what you've done for me today you two," Ichigo said gratefully before turning to Kyokotsu and saying, "Especially you Kyokotsu, I felt you move my arm to block Tobiume's attack from behind, you really saved my back there. Thanks to you we were able to win that fight." Ichigo said while patting her head affectionately.

Kyokotsu was blushing under her mask at Ichigo's compliment. She was so happy that she could help Ichigo even if it was just a little bit. She wanted to be closer to him even if was just a little bit at a time. Kyokotsu thought wanted to stay by Ichigo's side and be of use to him.

Ichigo sat down and decided to take a quick break to let Hainkeo and Tobiume recover, as well as recover his spirit energy and stamina. The zanpakuto sat down with him, Shirayuki was on his right arm, Katen was on his left arm, Kyokotsu was sitting cross-legged on his lap, and Suzu was on his head. (I will refer to this as the "usual" position that they will be in when they are sitting and when a new zanpakuto comes I will say where they are compared to Ichigo) Tobiume was leaning back on Ichigo's left side between Kyokotsu and Shirayuki, while Haineko was laying down with her head leaning on Ichigo's, and a little bit of Kyokotsu's, lap. Monxie was content with just laying in front of Ichigo with her head resting in the middle of Kyokotsu's lap. The male zanpakuto were sitting next to Ichigo to form a semicircle in front of him. The guys had informed Ichigo of what information they were able to get by discussing what they knew, which wasn't very much. Kyokotsu leaned back so her head was resting on Ichigo's chest was still reveling in the feeling of Ichigo's strong hands patting her head. She smiled as she remembered how he had complimented her and she wanted more of that from him.

After a few more minutes of relaxing and replenishing, Ichigo decided that it was time to get moving. Using Zabimaru's ability he picked back up on Byakuya's spirit energy, but he also noticed another very powerful spiritual pressure that seemed to be calling out to him in the same direction. He asked the others if they would be willing to make another stop to check it out. Monxie said that Byakuya's spirit energy disappear in couple hours but after that, not even her power will be able to track it. So Ichigo decided he had could at least check it out.

(Stream in the Forest) {Midday}

So they started to head towards the spiritual pressure, and when they got there, they saw a tall figure with snow-white skin and slick-back wavy teal blue hair that fell down to his had a cloak on and had a collar made of ice. He turned to face them and spoke to Ichigo. He asked,"Are you the master that I've been searching for?"

 **Alrighty, that's it for chapter 17. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **Please tell me what else you would like this fanfic. I am open to any reviews and suggestions for later chapters as usual. Constructive criticism is welcome, good or bad, but spiteful comments will be ignored I would like to have you guy send my ideas for what you would like Hainkeo and Tobiume's spirit area in Ichigo's inner world to look like. I already have plans for them as well as 'him', but I would like to be more connected with you guys, the readers. NEXT CHAPTER: The mysterious figure has confronted Ichigo and the zanpakuto. What will happen next, find out next chapter of 'A New Found Power 2' (XD, yes a DBZ reference)**


	6. Chapter 18

**Hey, what is up my Cryptic Knights, The Reaping KNight here with the next chapter of A New Found Power 2. All I can say is the school is freaking annoying and was time-consuming. I have almost no time to write this story as it is and they just keep piling on more more more tedious projects onto me.** **ANYWAY, with nothing else to say let's jump right into the next chapter and I hope you enjoy this chapter of A New Found Power 2.**

(Stream in the Forest) {Midday}

"Are you the master that I've been searching for?" asked the icy figure again. Ichigo's mind and body froze as he peered into the eyes of the figure before him. The figure had a gaze so icy stare that it threatened to even freeze the river they stood by. Ichigo realized that he must be another ice zanpakuto like Shirayuki. He stood there until he realized that he had been asked a question.

"Ah, no I'm not, but I think I have an idea of who might be." said Ichigo thinking about a certain white-haired captain. but he had to be sure and he asked, "Are you, by any chance, Hyodinmaru?" To which he responded

'Hmm, this one seems very strong,' thought Hyodinmaru 'not to mention I feel some sort of strange a resonance when he was able to call my name as well. I also sense within him a great power deep within him.'

"I am indeed Hyodinmaru, so if you say you're not my master then do you know who my master is? Since you seem to know who I am." asked Hyodinmaru with questioning tone.

Then, as if on cue, Captian Hitsugaya appeared and said, " I am the master you are looking for, do you not remember who I am?" Toshiro was confused as to why his zanpakuto didn't seem to know or remember who I am. With intentions of trying control this situation as well as his zanpakuto said, "Come with me and I will help you regain your lost memories. Muramasa has probably removed your memories to make you go over to his side."

Hyodinmaru could indeed sense that he is indeed his master, however, he was still curious about Ichigo, who seems a lot stronger than his master. But, not being able to accept that this child could possibly use all of his true power, he decided to leave it in the hands of the two soul reapers before him.

"I've decided to test you to see if either of you are worthy to wield my powers. I will use my Hyoten Hyakkaso and whoever survives will receive my powers. However, if neither you survive I will think that neither of you was strong enough to be my master. If both of you survive, then I will see who did better in surviving it." Said Hydinmaru with serious eyes.

"THERE"S NO WAY WE'D BE ABLE TO SURVIVE THAT!" Yelled Toshiro with a slightly panicked tone in his voice. 'And I can't let Ichigo take another captain's zanpakuto because if what his zanpakuto said earlier was true, and he is able to able to seize control of a 3rd captain level zanpakuto, his power will be even greater then it already is. Even just standing by him as it is right now is making it a little hard to breathe. And he hasn't even merged his powers with Gegetsuburi, Hozukimaru, Tobime, and Heineiko yet. But, I think my breathing trouble from the little traces of the Sogyoko's spirit energy that being exuded from his body. I'm also positive that's what's drawing all these powerful zanpakuto to him. But why can I sense it now and not earlier?' Thought Toshiro

Not knowing what Toshiro was so panicked about Ichigo asked, "What is this Hyoten Hyakkaso that he's talking about? Is it some kind of technique that Hyodinmaru has?"

"You could say that it's my ultimate bankai technique. When I use it uses a lot of spirit energy and can leave me drained and unable to move sometimes. The ability itself opens up a huge hole in the clouds, through which a large amount of snow floats down onto my opponent. As the snow comes into contact with the enemy, ice flowers sprout all over their body, instantly trapping them in a pillar of ice. Usually, when the last of the 100 petals fall, the life of the one who touched it will be over."

"WHAT! When did you ever have an ability like that Toshiro?" asked Ichigo asked, shocked that he would have the captain would have such a dangerous attack. What even worse is that attack was about to be used on them. He had to think of a way to survive it or they were both dead.

"That is correct, but you forget one thing, now that I'm free from your control and my power is no longer limited by your power anymore. This attack will be five times stronger than any of the other Hyoten Hyakkaso you have ever produced, so prepare yourself!" Hyodinmaru said with his usual icy tone as he prepared to attack.

While Hyodinmaru was speaking, Ichigo had made a plan he hoped would work. He wasn't even sure it would even work or not, as well as the precision that would be involved. But if it did, it would save him and Toshiro at the same time so it was worth the risk. Not to mention, if all goes according to his plan he should have enough energy to be able to fight Byakuya.

As Hyodinmaru's attack was unleashed Ichigo knew he had to be careful or else Hyodinmaru might redirect the attack. So Ichigo was standing perfectly still has to wait until the last moment to follow through with his plan.

Toshiro, on the other hand, was desperately trying to think of a way to somehow survive an amplified version of his most lethal attack. It was at that time that he noticed that Ichigo was standing still, looking the sky, but had a serious look on his face. He wondered what he was up to but cast it aside as he was trying to find a way to avoid their impending doom.

As the snow began to fall, Toshiro tried to use his kido to block the snow from touching them. It wasn't working as the Hyodinmaru was able to destroy it every time. "Your kido isn't nearly strong enough to stop the snow from falling. You're two are done you're doing is wasting your spirit energy" replied to Toshiro's pathetic attempt at stopping the snow with a confident smirk thinking he has won.

Then, just when the snow was about to make contact with the two soul reapers the snow started to expand into its true form. This confused the Hyodinmaru and Toshiro as they didn't know why the snow was being triggered so early. They turned towards Ichigo as he sighed a sigh of relief that his plan had worked. He noticed their stares of confusion and scratched the back of his head with a little chuckle and explained his plan.

"I started by asking asked Haineko for a favor while you two were talking. To be honest, I wasn't sure if it was going to work since I'm technically not her soul reaper partner, but she said that she could do it herself but she would have to be out of Hyodinmaru's range to sense spirit pressure and attack range so she could focus on the countering the attack. Normally from that rang she wouldn't be able to hit every snowflake with precision, but I used my spirit pressure as a marker so Haineko would just have to direct her ashes towards each snowflake marked with spirit energy towards the snow that was falling. Though I didn't expect to be cutting it so close and I took a lot of my concentration to mark each snowflake without it being too noticeable." explained Ichigo.

Hyodinmaru internally cursed to himself at his carelessness. He let himself get distracted by his previous soul reaper partner and he wasn't paying attention to that soul reaper. But he had to admit that he was impressed at Ichigo's response to the crucial situation, while Toshiro was too busy panicking and doing nothing. But perhaps that was due to Ichigo's ignorance of the power of the attack.

Nevertheless, Ichigo knew that stopping the attack before the attack made contact with his body was the best and only solution since he was pretty sure Hyodinmaru would not let them get away. So they only option was to either block it, which Toshiro showed wasn't able to work or counter the attack itself but it would be nearly impossible to be able to destroy every single one of the snowflakes. But Ichigo was able to do it with the help of Haineko.

Toshiro was shocked that his ultimate attack was even able to be stopped at all. Then it hit Toshiro, Ichigo was able to dispell the attack with Haineko. Haineko was Rangiku's former soul reaper. Toshiro stood there for a second, unable to believe that his insubordinate, drunk, and all around lazy lieutenant would be able to able to counter his ultimate attack. And all she would have to was put forth enough effort and concentration. In the back of his mind, his was a little happy that his lieutenant had hardly ever put forth enough effort as well as the fact that she wasn't here at moment.

Haineko had just appeared from behind treeline and she rejoined the rest of the zanpakuto, who were behind Ichigo sitting on the nearby rocks. Ichigo looked over at her and gave her a look that silently thanked her for helping him before returning his attention to Hyodinmaru. "It seems like we were able to survive your attack so what are you going to do now?" Asked Ichigo calmly but, with his senses still on high alert just in case Hyodinmaru tried to attack again.

Hyodinmaru looked at Ichigo who had a slight glare towards him and sighed before saying, "I intend to keep my word Ichigo, so you can relax. Since you were both able survive my attack, I will not attack the both of you any longer. I shall take my leave now." And he turns and began to walk away.

Ichigo scratched his head and thought for a moment before replying, "Wait! Before you go, can I do something first? This may be able to restore your memories." Ichigo figured that Hyodinmaru's memories are still sealed by Muramasa's power.

After Hyodinmaru nods his head, Ichigo walks up to Hyodinmaru and begins reaches his hand out to Hyodinmaru. He flinches and takes a slight step from Ichigo's hand and quickly glances up at Ichigo's face. He saw no hostility in his face and let him continue. Ichigo placed his hand on Hyodimaru forehead, since that's where Muramasa power is sealing his memories, and closed his eyes. He searched for any trace of Muramasa's spirit energy in him and he had, in fact, found a slight trace of Muramasa's spirit energy. He concentrated his own spirit energy to very carefully destroyed Muramasa's spirit energy.

Toshiro was watching as he saw Ichigo was hoping that Hyodinmaru's memories would return and he would also return to him as well. Not only for his sake but for the entire soul society. If Ichigo continues gaining power the way he is now he could upset the balance of power in the soul society. And then walked over to where Ichigo and Hyodinmaru were standing.

Hyodinmaru was silent a moment after Ichigo had moved his hand away from Hyodinmaru's forehead. Hyodinmaru opened his eyes and clutched his head then spoke. "I...I remember everything. Thank you, Ichigo." He then notices Toshiro and he walks up to him and speaks to him. "I am sorry for the trouble I had caused you," Toshiro says that he has already forgiven him for what has happened because he knew that it was because of Muramasa's control and relaxes slightly thinking that his zanpakuto was going to return to him, but Hyodinmaru had other plans.

He walks over to Ichigo before saying, "This may be selfish of me to ask Ichigo, but if you would like to remain by your side it would greatly appreciate it. I am well aware that I would have to bond my spirit energy with yours. I have my reasons for joining you, but the main reason would have to be that I am free to make my own decisions. I feel this pull towards you and my instincts are telling me that you have to potential to make me even stronger."

Ichigo didn't even need to respond because the other zanpakuto had walked up right behind Ichigo. Suzu had flown up to sit on Ichigo's shoulder. She laughed with a big grin on her face and responded Ichigo's place. "You don't have to worry about that Hyodin, berry boy was probably going to say something like 'I won't force you to do anything you don't want to'" Said Suzu cheerfully doing her best Ichigo impression at the last part. Ichigo and all the other zanpakuto spirits laughed, including Hyodinmaru who was smiling and was slightly chuckling, at Suzu's funny attempt an Ichigo impression with a mock scowl that Ichigo had when he was serious on her face.

Toshiro was shocked, to say the least. Not only had his zanpakuto left him like the others before him. He could only stare at the scene before him. Here were 10 zanpakuto spirits standing next to Ichigo, laughing and smiling. He realized that this was the first time ever that he has heard or even seen Hyodinmaru happy. He wondered if it was the same for the other zanpakuto spirits and thought what it must've been like to be forced to use their powers against their will and how frustrating it must be when they were forced to fight, they could use as much power as their partner could handle. He shivered at the thought and he suddenly he could understand how it must feel to finally be set free from those shackles then they meet someone who was a kind and caring person who could not only use their powers with almost any restrictions but also genuinely saw and treated them as an equal instead of a tool like they had been constantly before. It was just a moment, but for just a second he thought it might be for the best that they stay with Ichigo. He quickly then talked himself out of it and dismissed the thought by thinking about what that would mean for the soul society as a whole.

While Toshiro was thinking all of this, Hyodinmaru had agreed to let the captain use enough of his power to use his bankai in exchange for letting him come with Ichigo, not that Ichigo was going to stop him anyway since he was free to do whatever he wanted. Ichigo was currently trying to get Toshiro's attention by waving his hand in front of the captain who was still deep in thought.

When Toshiro had finally returned to reality, Ichigo told him about being able to use his zanpakuto's power. Then Shiro, who had been keeping track of Byakuya's spirit energy trail to let Monxie take a break, eyes widened. Shiro ran up to Ichigo and told him that Byakuya's spirit energy was almost completely gone. Ichigo them remembered their original objective and said a quick goodbye to Toshiro before he quickly flash stepped away towards Byakuya's spirit energy as fast as he could.

(Ichigo's Inner world) {Earlier when they were all laughing}

Sokyoku was roaming around in Ichigo's inner world. Her long fiery hair resting on her shoulders. When he moved it would shine and it would seem like her hair was its own inferno. Needless to say, she was watching what was happening on the outside and she smiled at how happy her fellow zanpakuto looked standing by his side. Zangetsu's words kept swimming around in her head. She had to admit that she had even sometimes thought about creating her own area within his spirit and what it would be like to be by his side. She knew that he would a gaining a ginormous amount of power by granting him her power, but she was very tempted to She was even slowly, very slowly, moving out her corner of his soul. She even chuckled a little at Suzumeibachi's little charade. She thought that she wanted to be a part of that happiness alongside her fellow zanpakuto. She clutched her heart and look at the scene with longing apparent in her eyes.

 _ **"Well, well, well, would you look at that the almighty Sokyoku is capable of laughing and showing emotions. Is she actually starting to like the dear King?"**_ Hollow said while laughing hysterically at her. He had appeared behind her seemingly out of the blue a few seconds prior.

A tic mark appeared her head and turned toward the monochromic Ichigo and yelled, "WHY DON'T YOU GO SCREW OFF BEFORE I PERMANENTLY STAIN YOU RED WITH YOUR OWN BLOOD!" Sokyoku yelled in a furious rage Her hair flying around wildly and her eyes shining bright red in fury.

Hollow sweatdropped, and as psychotic, arrogant, and sadistic as Hollow was he knew when his life was in danger and quickly got the hell out of there before she could do anything. Sokyoku sighs and took a quick breath to calm herself down. But, oh how she loathed that guy. He pissed her off so much. She wished that he would disappear and leave her alone. She looked at the scene of them smiling one last time before she decided that it was time to return to her area of his soul.

 **Alright, guys, that's it for chapter 18. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please tell me what else you would like this fanfic. I am open to any reviews and suggestions for later chapters as usual. Constructive criticism is welcome, good or bad, but spiteful comments will be ignored as usual. I want to clarify some potential confusion that you guys may have. First off, I feel like Hyodinmaru would usually be more of the cool and quiet type, but I think he was talking a lot. But I plan on making his the cool quiet type. I needed him to speak as much to fill some of the plot points that would be left open if he hadn't spoken. Secondly, I made Ichigo touch Hyodinmaru's forehead was because of the condition for being able to remove Muramasa's power was to come in to direct contact with Ichigo's overwhelming spirit energy, which didn't really happen with the way I had set it up. Finally, I also made Ichigo concentrate on finding Muramasa power because I wanted to show Ichigo's improved spirit sense and control with even the minute details. I also feel like dealing with memories, especially since Hyodinmaru's situation would be different from all the other zanpakuto in this story, would have to be dealt with very carefully. NEXT CHAPTER: Ichigo finally catches with Byakuya but sees that he is not alone and maybe a little more. Find out what happens in the next chapter of A New Found Power 2. The Reaping KNight signing off until the next chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 19

_**Hey, what is up my Cryptic Knights, The Reaping KNight here Man, I'm so bad at staying consistent as a writer. I'm was kinda having a burnout from writing this so I took a break. I'm sorry for making you guys (and girls) wait so long. Without further ado, here's the next chapter of A New Found Power 2.**_

(Forest Ruins in the Rukon District) {Dawn}

Byakuya and Senbonzakura were following Muramasa into an abandoned and destroyed ruins. All that was left was some broken pillars, short and crumbled stone wall, as well as a couple steps that led to a corridor that seemed to just lead to more forest.

Muramasa walked up the steps and turns around to face Byakuya and Senbonzakura. "We must..." Muramasa started. But before he could finish, he was interrupted by Ichigo, who had jumped towards Muramasa from above.

He was wielding Zangetsu and was so focused on Muramasa, he failed to even notice Byakuya and the other figure who had leaped to block Muramasa from Ichigo's blade. The figure appeared to be wearing a full set of dark crimson traditional Japanese armor with purple garments covered a majority of the armor. He had a similar colored mask Oni helmet that had a golden headpiece in the shape of a blossom. This initially surprised Ichigo, but he was quickly recovered and he jumped back. "Who are you? Are you someone's zanpakuto?" askes Ichigo before noticing Byakuya standing off to the side.

"Byakuya, you're here! Everyone says that you have gone missing for days and everyone has been worried about you. Where were you? I could tell that Rukia has been especially worried about you. She's been pushing herself really hard to try and find you ever since she heard the news." Ichigo says in a worried tone.

"I do not have to explain myself to you, Ichigo Kurosaki, but know that if you try to stand in Muramasa way I will have to stop you." Byakuya said as he put his hand on his sword. However, Byakuya was slightly uneasy, as he felt Ichigo's spirit energy was much different than before, but he knew for certain that it was much denser and was much larger than when he had last seen the boy but he didn't show it. 'What could've happened in that short amount of time could've made him that much more powerful?'

Ichigo was shocked as to what Byakuya's words, but the zanpakuto didn't give him the change to recover and he continued his attack. Ichigo was easily able to dodge the attack thanks to Shirayuki's ability that slows down attacks. Ichigo immediately uses the opening to slash at the zanpakuto who was barely able to dodge the blade but Ichigo was able to break a piece of the zanpakuto's mask. Ichigo could easily tell that the zanpakuto was surprised as he was now able to see his left eye down to his chin. The zanpakuto glared at Ichigo as it held the piece of his mask and he tossed his mask to his side before he grabs his sword and points it at Ichigo.

"You will pay for this Ichigo Kurosaki! I will show my true power and defeat you once and for all without his help! BAN-KAI!" he yells furiously before he turns his sword to the ground and is seemingly disappeared into the ground before a surge of power was unleashed.

Ichigo however, just stood in the flood of spirit energy unimpressed. Shirayuki had telepathically told him that this was Senbonzakura while he was yelling for a moment ago. The reason he was unimpressed was that, even though the amount of energy was just as massive as Byaka's, he felt like this spiritual pressure was more unrefined and unconcentrated then Byaka's spiritual pressure, which was massive, but felt much so heavier and refined than this one. But one thing was for sure, this was definitely Senbonzakura. Ichigo wanted to try something new to test his new powers. As the huge flurry of pink petals rushed toward Ichigo, he seemingly let himself be surrounded by them. Senbonzakura, no longer able to sense Ichigo's spiritual pressure in the mass of petals laughed as he turned to Byakuya. "See that Byakuya! I told you he was weak, I killed him in one shot with my power." As he continued to laugh as he thought he was sure of his victory over Ichigo and that he was better than Byakuya, Byakuya turned his head with a glare towards him before he replied. "You still talk too much for my zanpakuto. Don't get ahead of yourself, there's no way such an unrefined attack even came close to him." Byakuya said coldly.

"He's right you know," said an unharmed Ichigo as he walked behind Senbonzakura before stopping and tilting his head back to look at him with Zabimaru in his right hand. Even Byakuya and Muramasa were surprised that they couldn't sense or even see Ichigo even though he had been looking over there the entire time. However, what concerned Muramasa the most was that Ichigo seemed to be holding a zanpakuto other than Zangetsu. He didn't know where it came from or why he had it in the first place, but it made him uneasy, though he didn't show it again. Ichigo smirked as maniacally as Gin as he could tell that Byakuya and his zanpakuto was totally shocked and confused by his most recent actions. He had even asked Zabimaru telepathically if he could use their blade to be icing on the cake.

Senbonzakura turned to try to attack him again, but Ichigo was so much faster. He had Zabimaru completely coil around his body and the end of the blade was at his throat. "Don't you want to know how I was able to do that? I can tell you're all curious." Ichigo said keeping the smirk on his face. Senbonzakura dropped his sword at his side and it fell to the ground with a soft clanking sound. Ichigo asked Zabimaru if they would release him, but to be ready at any moment.

"Oh! I almost forgot," Ichigo said as he had almost let him free before forgetting the most important part. He reached his hand out to Senbonzakura's forehead before sending a small pulse through it and he thought he was able to dispell the spirit energy controlling him and then had Zabimaru release him.

After Ichigo released Senbonzakura from Zabimaru and they reverted back to their human form. "Hey Gengeta, It's okay for you to release your power. Thanks for your help. You all to come out now!" Called Ichigo looking over the tree line. Byakuya, Senbonzakura, and Muramasa looked to where Ichigo was looking and neither of them could see anyone or even sense any spiritual pressure in that area beside Ichigo's. Then they both felt a huge flurry of many different kinds of spiritual pressures. All of them, with the exception of three of them, felt like Ichigo's while at the same time felt different.

For Byakuya, he didn't know who they were, but he could tell that each of them was extremely powerful and seemed to with Ichigo. He thought this must be the reason that Ichigo has gotten so much stronger.

For Muramasa however, they immediately recognized the other figures as what was once their fellow zanpakuto spirits. Muramasa instinctively took a step back as he could feel the animosity directed towards him from the other zanpakuto that were once under his control. Muramasa felt the need to escape before the situation escalated further, not to mention that he was starting to feel drained and his right eye was bleeding again. He knew that someone had been destroying the mind control spirit energy he had placed in all of the zanpakuto, but he didn't know who was doing it or how. He called to Byakuya and Senbonzakura and said that they had to go. He turned around and used his sword to open a small portal to Hueco Mundo between a small crack in the wall and walk through. Byakuya began to follow Muramasa in when he was stopped by Ichigo's voice.

"Wait, Byakuya! Why are you on Muramasa's side and betraying the Soul Society?" Ichigo called out to him, wanting Byakuya to explain the reasons for his betray to Rukia and the rest of the Soul Society. Byakuya simply glanced back over his shoulder with cold eyes before saying, "It's to uphold my self-respect. Now let's go Senbonzakura." He replied before heading towards the portal expecting Senbonzakura to follow him. However, Senbonzakura stayed right where he was. He looked at Ichigo, Shirayuki, and the other zanpakuto that he knew as his allies. He then looked toward Byakuya and the portal to Hueco Mundo, and now he has a clear head, free from Muramasa's control, he began to think about what Muramasa's plans for the Soul Society and why the other zanpakuto would deliberately be with Ichigo, let alone another soul reaper as their partner. He knew what Muramasa was planning and that it was likely to end in catastrophe.

"I'm not going with you," replied Sanbonzakura. "What did you just say?" said Byakuya as he glared at the zanpakuto who had just refused him. Senbonzakura looked at the ground with his fists clenched and replied, "I said I'm not going with you. I'm going to go with my fellow zanpakuto."

Not many people knew this, but Senbonzakura hated to be alone. Since Byakuya was so uptight, in his opinion, he had kept his distance from everybody, he never got to communicate with of the other zanpakuto or anyone for that matter aside from Shirayuki, whenever Rukia had come to the Kuchiki manor, and whenever Byakuya spoke to him for his own training. When he had initially answered Muramasa's call, he thought that he might finally be able to talk the other Zanpakuto and make some friends. But, slowly, one by one, his zanpakuto started to disappear (to join Ichigo) and he was alone again once Byakuya joined Muramasa.

Even when he tried to talk the zanpakuto who had joined Muramasa, they had avoided him because they thought he was the serious, standoffish, and scary because he always wore his mask. He was inexperienced in talking with other people, so he had always he always came off as serious because he had only spoken in a formal tone. Only Shirayuki would speak to him and she knew what he was really like and she wasn't with Muramasa for very long before she joined Ichigo.

Shirayuki had told Ichigo and the others about Senbonzakura and his issues, so Ichigo had a general idea why he wasn't going with Byakuya. When the other zanpakuto heard this from Shirayuki, they felt kind of bad for him as well as guilty since they were partially at fault for his situation. Ichigo felt bad for the zanpakuto as he knew how and cold feeling alone could be and how hard it could be to deal with that. He felt it when he had lost his mother and a bit whenever someone ran away or beat from him since he looked like a yakuza because he was always scowling and his natural orange hair. He knew that if it wasn't for his friends the other zanpakuto, he would've been faced with similar problems.

"Senbonzaukra, Shirayuki told us about what you're going through. I'm positive I can speak for all of us when I say that we can be your friends and I would be honored if you would join us. If you join us I can guarantee that you will never feel alone anymore." Ichigo said as he held a hand out towards him.

Senbonzakura turned to Ichigo and he saw the other zanpakuto grinning at him with their arms out towards him as well. His visible eye was beginning to tear up as he took a step towards Ichigo and the others.

"So you've decided to join him and abandon your honor and self-respect then?" asked Byakuya said still glaring at him. Senbonzakura turned his head towards Byakuya and then looked down. He was about to say something, but Ichigo walked up and put his hand on his shoulder and walked towards Byakuya.

"Senbonzakura, you should go join them," started Ichigo as he gave a huge, genuine grin as he glanced over his shoulder before he turned to Byakuya with an angry glare that made even Byakuya and Muramasa take a step back instinctively. "As for you Byakuya, I thought that you were better than this. He's not simply your zanpakuto, whose power you can you whenever you feel like anymore! He's his own person now. Why are you treating him like he's still the sword whose power you can use at will? You didn't even try to understand what he was going through. Did you even know what he was going through or even consider him to be anything more than a tool to you?!" Ichigo yelled at Byakuya seething with rage. The other zanpakuto, Zangetsu, and even Ichigo didn't know that Ichigo could get this mad.

(Ichigo's Inner World) {Same time}

Sokyoku was watching from the inside of Ichigo and she could see and hear everything that was happening and she was pissed at this Byakuya's arrogance and pushing his own morals and agenda on the lonely zanpakuto. She could tell that Ichigo was also getting angry for the same reasons she was. She was surprised yet again at how upset he was getting over the other zanpakuto. She knew that he felt a similarity between himself and Senbonzakura as they were both shunned by others, having seen his memories. She felt bad Senbonzakura as he had no one to be there for him, unlike Ichigo that had his friends like Chad, Tatsuki, and Orihime.

While she was thinking this and Ichigo was yelling at Byakuya, she had unknowingly begun connecting her power to Ichigo as both of their feelings towards Byakuya was the exactly the at that moment. was She realized what she had done and quickly severed the connection before she would be forced to completely bind her power to Ichigo. However, a small portion of her power was forced to linger and stay connected to Ichigo. Now that she had calmed down, she once again started to look outside of Ichigo to what was happening.

(Back with Ichigo and the Others)

Ichigo was slightly panting after he had finished yelling and took a deep breath to regain his breath and it also served to calm him down, but he was still looking at Byakuya with fierce eyes. Byakuya looked at Ichigo than at Senbonzakura, he then sighed and turned towards Muramasa and followed Muramasa through the Hueco Muendo portal.

After they left, Ichigo turned towards the others and smiles at them and walks over to them before he suddenly passes out. Shirayuki quickly flash steps over to catch him, before laying him down gently and placing his on her lap. The others ran up to him as they looked at the now sleeping Ichigo. The female zanpakuto all thought about how cute the serenely sleeping Ichigo was. "Don't worry, he just passed out from exhaustion," Shirayuki explained as she began gently running her fingers through his hair. All the other zanpakuto present sighed in relief that it wasn't anything serious.

As the looked at his sleeping form, they realized, aside from that brief rest they had before and after fighting Hyodinmaru, he had been fighting almost non-stop all day. He had first almost died fighting the Sogyoku, where she had later healed the injuries and basically revived him. He then almost immediately had been woken up to find that Soi Fong and Toshiro and told them to call a meeting. On the way there, he had to deal with Muramasa try to take Zangetsu from him. After that, he fought Zabimaru and released her from her the mind control. He then had to carry Renji on his back to the Squad 4 Barracks for the meeting and to get Renji healed. He then had to help patrol the Soul Society for Muramasa and any other rouge mind controlled zanpakuto that were in the area. He had found Gengeta and Omeada fighting and had to finish up the fight with Gengeta. After that, he had chased Honzoki and had to fight him to pass his 'test of power' if you will. Then, he chased the remnants of Byakuya's spirit pressure. He had discovered Tobiume and Haineko fighting each other before he had to fight both of them together. After that, he had to fight Hyodin and save him. He then continued to follow Byakuya's spirit pressure and fight Senbonzakura almost immediately after finding them. Finally, he saved Senbonzakura and was yelling at Byakuya.

Even though he had a massive amount of spirit energy and he had those short rests between some of those fights, they weren't nearly enough to fully restore his spirit energy, but even more than that, his physical fatigue and strain he had put his body through. Even though he was very fit and in his soul form, and he had Hollow's stamina, he was still partially human. His body couldn't keep up with his mind and power. Not to mention, since the Sogyoku is still residing inside him and hadn't bound her power with Ichigo yet her power had to be weighing him down because her power was separate from his. As well as, use some of his power whenever he bound a zanpakuto's power to his own.

Needless to say, they were impressed that he had been conscious for that long while doing all of that. The zanpakuto agreed to return the Squad 4 Barracks to let him rest and have Captian Unohana heal his other minor injuries and cure his fatigue. Zangetsu looked at Ichigo and he noticed something, he felt that that the smallest amount of Sogyoku's spirit energy infused with Ichigo, and he smirked that that went unnoticed by the others.

Meanwhile, the female zanpakuto were arguing about who would carry Ichigo. They were all imagining being able to carry Ichigo bridal style. "I'm going to be the one to carry him!" said Shirayuki as she pulled Ichigo's head closer to her.

"You already giving to give him a lap pillow right now, so give us a chance!" Haineko and Tobiume retorted in sync back at her as they grabbed Ichigo's arm to try to pry him away from Shirayuki.

"Alright, alright, we don't have to fight. Ichigo is going to get hurt with all the pulling you are doing on him so I'll be the one carrying him back." Katen said removing Ichigo from their grasp.

"I want to be the one to carry him though!" Monxie pouted as she tried to grab the now slouched over Ichigo that was in Katen's arm. (She's holding him by his stomach and is hanging over her arms.)

"I carry him," Kyokotsu said simply as she jumped up and snatched him from Katen and was holding him the heavily desired bridal style.

The other Zanpakuto stared at how strange it looked at the small girl carrying Ichigo with ease. All the while, the males sweatdropped watching the girls fight over Ichigo, not wanting to get in the way, in fear that they may become collateral damage in their fight.

Shiro looked over at Suzu, in her human-sized form, who was just sitting on a rock watching them argue, laughing to herself all the while. "I'm surprised aren't you arguing with the others over Ichigo," he commented at the black and yellow dressed girl. She stopped laughing and looked over at Shiro and grinned. "I don't have to because no matter who wins that argument, I still win," replied Suzu. When he tilted his head slightly and was about to ask how she would win no matter what she answered. "Because I can ride on top of Ichigo, no matter who carries him. So I get to be close to him no matter the outcome of the argument." Suzu stated. Shiro was surprised that she had actually thought of that plan, as it was a plan that only Suzu can do with her small form.

Hyodinmaru worked up the courage to finally step in and grabbed Ichigo from Kyokotsu's arms and looked at the girls with an icy cold glare. "Your yelling is just wasting time and Ichigo is not able to sleep well because of it," Hyodin said as he placed Ichigo in his arms bridal style, much to the jealousy of the female zanpakuto, excluding Suzu. All the zanpakuto gazed at how elegant the scene looked that was Hyodin carrying the sleeping Ichigo looked. As Hyodin turned and started to walk away from them, Suzu had flown, over to Ichigo's chest and lied down. This didn't go unnoticed by the other females they and grumbled in jealousy at Suzu and Hyodin before beginning to follow Hyodin. The other males sighed and followed them, but they all though how tough Ichigo must have it, having to deal with the feelings of 7 females that were clearly attracted to him.

 **Phew, finally finished this chapter. Guys, that's it for chapter 19. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please tell me what else you would like this fanfic. I am open to any reviews and suggestions for later chapters as usual. I'm sorry for being SUPER LATE on this chapter. I'm going to try to get the next one out a lot sooner than last time. I'm going to try to make the 'Next Chapter' previews less descriptive so I can make the lengths more flexible without having the story be exactly as long as the preview would have the next chapter entail. Many times, I have found that trying to make the chapter fit everything that I had said I would have at the end of the previous chapter. And because of** it **I kept procrastinating on doing it. NEXT CHAPTER: A big battle begins and a lot of zanpakuto will be joining Ichigo. The Reaping KNight signing off for now, and I'll see you, in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 20

**Hey, what is up my Cryptic Knights, The Reaping KNight here with Chapter 20. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, so let's get right to it.**

(Squad 4 Barracks) {Afternoon}

Ichigo woke up to find the 7 female zanpakuto were laying their heads on the edge of the queen sized bed that he was on either side of him as well as the bandages. He also saw that Hyodin was in was across in a chair near the door of the room, with a book in hand. When he tried to sit up without waking the girls up, he had to try to fight off the blush on his face when he realized that Kyokotsu and Suzu were actually holding onto his arms so he couldn't get up without waking them up. Kyokotsu feeling the slight shifting of his arm, opened her eyes and looked up at Ichigo who gave her an awkward, but warm smile with a light blush. She blushed and snuggled back into him again for a minute before removing her self from him and stood at the side of the bed that Suzu was on. (Opposite side of the other 5 girls.) Realizing the only way to be able to move was to wake Suzu up, so Ichigo nudged her with the arm that was wrapped around the small female frame. He saw her eyes start to flutter open and she gave him a mischievous grin before squeezing him arm tight and forcing his arm into her bust. Ichigo turned his head to hide the blush as he could feel her soft bust on his forearm. This didn't go unnoticed by Suzu as well as Kyokotsu. Suzu's sly grin grew wider and Kyokotsu crossed her arms and pouted while piercingly glaring at Suzu.

Noticing this, Suzu decided to release his arm and jumped over to Kyokotsu and landing on her in her smaller form, as she transformed mid-jump. "You can calm down, you know I'm only teasing," Suzu said with a giggle. "We have more important things to take care of right now anyway," Suzu announced locking her eyes on the lone male near the entrance of the room. Hyodin looked up from his book before standing up and setting on the chair he was sitting and left the room. Ichigo had been waking up the other females who were still sleeping. Each of them had taken their own turns embracing him as he woke them up saying that they were so glad he was okay or how worried they were after he had suddenly collapsed. After that, Hyodin explained what had happened after he lost consciousness.

{Earlier}

The zanpakuto spirits had just arrived at the Squad 3 barracks Hyodinmaru still carrying Ichigo and Suzu was snuggling in a partially exposed chest due to his somewhat torn Shihakusho. After Captain Unohana escorted them to a bed so they could lay them down. She knew how protective of him the zanpakuto could be, especially the females, and that taking Ichigo from them might cause trouble for her. After they let her treat him she left to let the zanpakuto to do what they will with him, knowing they probably know let him rest and recover. So it was no surprise that the females decide to watch over him. A majority of the males decided to return to his inner to recover their spirit energy, but Hyodinmaru, Senbonzakura, and Honzoki decided to stay out. More specifically, Senbonzakura and Hyodinmaru couldn't because they hadn't linked their powers with his yet, and Honzoki went to find a soul reaper who was willing to spar with him and further his training. Senbonzakura went over to inform the other captains of what he knew of Muramasa's plan. Hyodin decided to stay and watch over Ichigo as well because felt like the girls just might do something that might worsen his condition so he sat in a chair that was located near the door and grabbed a book that was on a nearby shelf. After a couple of minutes, the girls were already fast asleep and Kyokotsu and Suzu clung themselves onto his arms. Suddenly, Hyodin, the only one in the room still awake, noticed a quick but extremely powerful spike in the reiatsu he had felt before, that seemed to be coming from inside of Ichigo. But, it had disappeared as quickly as it had appeared without a trace. Hyodin looked and saw that all of Ichigo's wounds have healed like they were never there. After he returned to the chair he was sitting in, he once again began to think about what could be the source of his power, before returning to his book thinking that he would figure it out later from Ichigo or when he connected with him once he had recovered. After a short while, Hyodin was about halfway through his book when he noticed that Ichigo was starting to regain consciousness.

{Present}

"So that's what happened" Hyodin related to Ichigo who was now put the top of his Shihakusho back on. He started looking over the bandages and his injuries before stretching out his arms because after having been laying down for so long with Suzu and Kyokotsu trapping his arms, they were really stiff.

After he was finished he asked Hyodin if he could go get Senbonzakura so they could merge their power together. Senbonzakura came into the room following Hyodin. He had thrown away his broken mask and was Ichigo and the others could finally see his whole face. He had deep violet eyes that seemed so clear that Ichigo could almost see his own reflection through them. Along with his eyes, he had clear porcelain-like skin, his face seemed like an expertly crafted sculpture with all his being perfectly symmetrical. He had walked up to Ichigo and stood at the end of the bed.

¨Alright guys, I think it's time we got down to business. I'll ask this again are you sure you want to leave your previous partners to join me. I'm sure the others have told you that I won't force you to join me just as I won't force

you to what I want just for the sake of convenience. If you do decide to join me, it's my understanding from Zangetsu and the others that, by joining me, I have the power to make you and unlock your full potentials which would also make me stronger once I can handle and control all of your unique powers. You'll all be free to do whatever you want, so do whatever you feel is right for you." Ichigo explained to the unbound zanpakuto in front of him.

Each zanpakuto however, had already made their own decisions while Ichigo was asleep and they all wanted to join him. So, Ichigo sat down with his legs crossed as the zanpakuto (Tomiume, Haineko, Hyodinmaru, and Senbonzakura) changed into their unreleased sword forms in their sheaths and landed in his lap. Ichigo closed his eyes and started to concentrate on his power as well as the power that each of the zanpakuto in his lap was emitting and began to let their power connect with his own. To the other zanpakuto who were watching, they could actually see their spirit energy coming out of them as well as Ichigo's. Their energy was like strands of light coming from the hilt of their sword form with their spirit energy being the own representative colors. Ichigo's spirit energy had a bright blue color with traces of the other already bound zanpakuto's colored spirit energy in it. Ichigo's spirit energy was splitting into 4 strands and they were connecting to each of the zanpakuto as each of the stands connected with Ichigo's energy, they began to merge and after a flash of light the zanpakuto had disappeared and Ichigo was sitting alone, though just like before, his shihakusho had stayed the same he but now had a long coat that was like a captain's coat. The edges the coat, as well as the sleeves, looked like frosted sakura petals over them. The others were in awe at what they were seeing. Usually, only high-level soul reapers could see the flow of spirit energy. Regular soul reapers could only sense the outward manifestation of spirit energy that any given soul reaper gave off.

Once the lights have faded, the 4 zanpakuto were gone and Ichigo opened his eyes before standing to face the others. Tobiume and the other newly bonded zanpakuto reappeared in front of them. They were still in their traditional attire and they had a different aura about them that was similar to Ichigo's but each of them was still distinctly different from the others.

"Welcome back guys. Do you feel any stronger than before Ichigo? Are you feeling ok?" Katen asked Ichigo while scanning Ichigo up and down. The others did the same and thought that same thing as Katen and couldn't help but think that it looked similar to Captian Shunsui's highly customized captain's coat. Ichigo looked down at himself and then the others before saying, "Yeah, I'm fine, but I feel like I can sense the flow of spirit energy all around me, I can even sense the spiritual pressures of the all the people in the Seireitei." Ichigo said in awe of his new power. The zanpakuto weren't shocked by this because when Ichigo got stronger, so did the zanpakuto. However, they were astonished at how much he had grown by merging with the 4 other zanpakuto gave him.

Senbonzakura spoke up and said that they had met Sokyoku inside Ichigo and she had told him that she has realized Ichigo's true nature and she wanted to help him so she gave him some of her power as an apology of sorts for all the trouble and harassing she caused him. And she felt confident leaving the rest of them in his care. But she can't give him all of her power right now. But she wants to discuss it further with him in private in his spirit world later.

(Ichigo's Inner World) {While Senbonzakura was explaining}

Sokyoku was beet red as she heard Senbonzakura was blatantly explaining the situation to Ichigo. She had explicitly told him to only tell him about how she had let him control some of her power and not tell him exactly why. She was so embarrassed and she could feel her face heating up every passing second he heard him explaining. She swore that the next time she saw him she was going to beat him to a pulp. She wanted to surprise him of her acceptance of him when they would speak in private later show him her spirit area that she was currently creating. She was looking forward to revealing everything to him when she came. She thought she could trust Senbonzakura to not say too much because of she thought he was the quiet type, but it appeared to not be the case. Luckily she hadn't told Senbonzakura everything she wanted to tell Ichigo and she started to blush at the thought she still had a chance to be the first of her brethren to tell Ichigo. She chuckled to herself as she returned to her work.

(With Ichigo) {Night}

Ichigo, like everybody else, was shocked by what Senbonzakura had just said but the silence by a sudden explosion that shook the entire building. They looked out the window and saw that there was a large amount of smoke coming from the main courtyard. Just then a 2 hell butterflies came in and landed on Captain Unohana and Toshiro's finger.

"What going on, what's was with that explosion just now, Captain Unohana?" asked Ichigo wanting to know the situation.

"It seems that there are 4 rebel zanpakuto destroying in the courtyard we've confirmed that Captain Mayuri's zanpakuto, Ashisogi Jizo, has been confirmed to be among them as well. Lieutenant Isane and Lieutenant Iba have been confirmed to have been defeated as well and are on their way here." replied the female captain with a serious tone in her voice. She turned to look at Ichigo but he and the zanpakuto spirits were already gone.

(Courtyard) {Night}

Ichigo and the other zanpakuto had just arrived at the courtyard where they had seen the smoke coming from. There was three other zanpakuto standing on the rooftops of some of the nearby as well as a giant figure whose mouth seemed to be emitting fire. Ichigo was looking for Ashisogi Jizo, but couldn't the giant bug-like creature but couldn't see it anywhere. Just then he saw a small girl with dark blue hair who was wearing a colorful yukata that covered her hands and a golden mask that she was wearing on the side of her head as well as a red scarf around her neck. Her deep violet eyes had a blank expression like she was looking off into space.

"Ichigo, those are the zanpakuto spirits Gonryumaru, Wabisuke, Tenken, and Ruri'iro Kujaku, and I don't know who that girl is but she's giving me a bad feeling about her, so we should be careful," Katen said.

Then Haineko snuck up behind Ichigo and wrapped her arms around his waist with a huge smile on her face before saying, "Katen, you worry too much, we all know how strong Ichigo is nyow. What can one little girl do against us anyway?"

"Get off of her you conniving scoundrel. How dare you sexually assault Lady Haineko so openly like that! Have you no shame?" Said Gonryumaru running up to Ichigo and the others, with his companions not far behind him.

"Ichigo it appears that they have gotten the wrong idea so get ready to fight," Shirayuki said while glaring the zanpakuto. And the others got ready to battle.

When he reached Ichigo, he wasted no time summoning his rapier and lunging forwards towards him. Ichigo was about to call on Zangetsu to block the attack, but Senbonzakura intercepted the attack with his sword.

Seemingly surprised by this Gonryumaru jumped back to the rest of his allies He takes this time to notice the rest of Ichigo's companions who were all glaring him down the fierce glares. "What you too Lord Senbonzakura? Why do you all side with this soul reaper after Muramasa has freed us from our soul reapers before? He must have somehow brainwashed or is controlling you. No matter, after we defeat him, we shall free you once more." Gonryumaru stated boldly before he and the others charged at Ichigo.

"Go on and help get that girl out of here. Don't worry about us we can keep them busy until you return to free them from the mind control." Senbonzakura said while blocking Tenken's attack.

"Yeah, let us handle this for now boss. We need to get that girl to safety. We are also stronger now thanks to you so get going." Gengeta said while charging at Wabisuke while summoning his giant mace.

"It's been a while since I've to fight someone since I've got this new strength and I've been itching to fight someone. And I know just who I'm gonna test it out on. But be careful around that little girl, something about her puts me on edge," Honzoki said staring at Ruri'iro Kujaku with a gleam in his eyes before charging at him full speed and his spear already drawn.

"I know you can handle yourself, but I'm having a similar feeling about that little girl, so take the girls with you and take care of her. I also want to repay this one for trying to attack you without reason. " Hyodin said before charging towards Gonryumaru.

With that said, Ichigo and the girls went over to the girl and told her that she needed to get out of here. She nodded and let Ichigo pick her up before they started to head for safety.

 **And that's a wrap on chapter 20. So, the battle begins. Sokyoku has finally accepted Ichigo and wants to talk to him about something later. God, it took me forever to finish, but I did it. There were so many things I had to shift around to keep the story somewhat similar to the original timeline while also adding my own points that I wanted to get in this chapter and make it all flow together without feeling too rushed. Anyway, thank you all so much for waiting for me to finish this. This part, in particular, was tricky because I had to find a way to let Ichigo befriend the other zanpakuto while at the same time dealing with the big issue, Ashisogi Jizo. This will the most zanpakuto that Ichigo will befriend all at once but I got a plan laid out and hopefully it works out ok for you guys. NEXT CHAPTER: Who is the mysteriously quiet girl in the kimono and the ensuing battles between the zanpakuto spirits. The Reaping KNight signing off for now, and I'll see you, in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
